


My BFF

by addict_writer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Gus is the same age as Justin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Justin and Gus have been friends all their lives. Would their friendship survive when Gus finds out that Justin is dating his best friend's father?





	My BFF

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kim and Gloria! I appreciate the time you took to help me make this look good.

 

 

 

Justin Taylor and Gus Kinney had known each other their whole lives.

They were born seventy days apart. According to their parents, Gus was having a fit when Justin’s mother gave birth to him, but he stopped crying his lungs out about the time the Kinneys’phone rang with the good news about their friends and neighbors having their son.

The two boys learned how to crawl, how to walk, how to talk together. They used to make mud pies in the backyard. They built sandcastles when their parents took them to the beach for a whole week of fun. The only interestthey didn’t have in common was sports. While Gus liked to play ball, Justin preferred to sit under a tree and draw.

In kindergarten they met Daphne, and she completed their little friendship circle. They had play dates, and later on, study dates, but Gus and Justin were as close as brothers. They had each other’s backs and rarely fought. The only time they had a quarrel was when Gus had spilled juice over one of Justin’s drawings of the two of them on swings.

Justin was there for Gus when his parents split up. They were seven and didn’t understand why they were suddenly forbidden to even see each other. Justin’s parents talked badly about Gus’s dad and called him names. Even though Justin was too young to understand what ‘faggot’ or ‘queer’ meant, he figured out they were saying mean things about him, because they stopped talking whenever they noticed Justin appeared in the room. His dad told him to stay away from Brian Kinney because he was a bad man.

Thankfully, Mrs. Kinney talked sense into Justin's parents and he could see his best friend after a long, horrible week apart. Gus’s mother changed her name back to her maiden name and kept living in the house across the street with her son.

Gus visited his friend on a late night some months later, confessing that his mommy was dating another woman. Justin thought that was cool, and Gus admitted that his mommy’s friend was nice.

Justin also noticed that his own parents were avoiding Gus’s mother and her new girlfriend at all costs, which made him wonder what was wrong with them. They went so far as to forbid him to visit Gus. They could see each other at Justin’s house, at school, or in the park, but not in that _hedonic_ place. Justin had no idea what his father meant by that word, but he let it go.

Gus rarely saw his father, who was a busy man. Justin could barely remember seeing him when they were little, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise that he rarely had any spare time, even though Gus was his son, and from what Justin could remember, Mr. Kinney loved him. The few times Gus saw his father over the years were always reiterated in detail to Justin.

Sometimes, Justin sneaked out, saying he was headed to the park to play with Gus, but they actually met Gus’s dad somewhere for ice cream. Mr. Kinney never treated Justin differently, being equally nice to him as he was with his son. Justin’s dad was probably misinformed about Mr. Kinney, because he was the nicest and coolest dad that ever existed.

If Justin received some toy from Mr. Kinney, he had to hide it well when he returned home so his parents wouldn’t be suspicious.

Over the years, Mr. Kinney started taking them to the movies, to the theater, to some exhibitions. Justin loved it when they visited the museum, though he could tell that Gus wasn’t really into it. In the past year, Mr. Kinney had taken them to see the Penguins and later in the season to a Pirates game. Justin had been more interested in the players than the game.

As they grew older, Justin became aware of his desires. It scared him severely to find out that he was attracted to naked men and that he always sporteda woody in the locker room.

Daphne seemed to be the only one to catch on to his lingering looks at the football players, while Gus was oblivious to the world, yapping about their next class. When Daphne tried confronting him with the truth, Justin flat out refused to admit anything, finding a feeble excuse that he had to help his little sister with homework and hightailing it home as soon as the classes let out for the day.

The internet was an amazing source of information on any subject.

On a humid summer day, with nothing better to kill his time than browsing the internet, Justin made sure his door was locked before he sat on the bed with his laptop.

His fingers started shaking when he typed the word _gay_ into the search engine. He picked some articles relevant to what he wanted to discover, opening them up in different tabs.

Throughout the afternoon, Justin discovered there weren’t only men who liked men and women who liked women. His head was spinning with the variety of sexual orientationsout there, but one thing was clear: he was definitely gay.

In his quest for helpful information about being gay, he’d stumbled over some pictures of men kissing and touching. Then came the gifs, which prompted him to create a Tumblr account. Justin was grateful he kept the paper tissues on his nightstand. After several explicit gifs and a few seconds into a short clip, he’d made a mess in his lap.

Being sixteen and horny and gay wasn’t the best combination. He doubted there was anyone else gay in his school.

For the first time in his life, he was afraid to share one of his secrets with Gus.

There was a loud knock on his door, making Justin shut his laptop so fast he feared the device was damaged. After hastily throwing the wet tissues into the trash and making sure his appearance didn’t give anything away, he opened the door.

“Gus.” Justin sighed in relief, sagging against the door. “You scared me.”

Gus scrunched his nose. “Jeez, buddy.”

Justin snorted. “Did you say _jizz?_ ” He poked his tongue out at his friend.

Gus went to open the window, before leaning against the side of Justin's desk. “Mel surprised Mom with a vacation to Key West.”

“Cool! You’re going, too?” As much as Justin would miss his friend, he knew his mother loved traveling and visiting new places.

“Not this time.” Gus met Justin's eyes. “I think Mel wants to propose,” he mumbled, staring at his feet.

“Whoa!” Justin ran a hand through his hair. “Is that…?”

“What I want? I don’t know.” Gus shrugged. “Anyway, I’ll be staying with Dad.”

“Oh.” Justin should have known that was coming.

“Your parents already know about this,because Mom talked to your mom earlier,” Gus realized.

“Yay.” Justin replied half-heartedly, slumping at the foot of his bed.

“Look, we’ll meet midway. We’ll Facetime. You won’t even know I’m gone.”

“I seriously hate that my parents can’t accept your family.”

Gus pushed away from the desk, sitting next to Justin and covering his hand. “Remember their faces when they realized that not only Dad was gay, but Momwas dating a woman?”

Justin stifled a smile. “Shit. I wish my parents weren’t such homophobes. That would make my life so much easier.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Gus slapped the back of his hand to Justin’s chest. “Anyway, I should get going. I have to pack. Dad’s coming later to pick me up.”

“Let me know when you want to get together,” Justin said quietly, hugging his friend.

“Justin, couldyou—” Justin’s dad stopped in the doorway, staring blankly at them.

Justin blushed furiously, moving away and placing a good foot between him and Gus. “Have I what? Dad?”

“I wanted to ask if you could look after your sister. Your mother and I are headed to a party.”

“Sure thing.” Justin nodded. “Can I have Daphne over?”

His dad nodded, pleased.

“I’ll be going,” Gus mumbled. He walked to Justin and patted his arm, then passed Craig Taylor with a small goodbye under his breath.

“You’re scaring him,” Justin declared. “He’s my best friend. If Gus stops coming over—”

“I’d be relieved. What was he doing to you earlier?”

“We were hugging! He’s going away for a whole week! He’s going to stay with his dad while his moms have a short holiday.”

His dad scowled, his face twisting in disgust. “ _Moms_. I bet the kid turns out to be a fairy just like his folks.”

“Do you have to insult my friend?” Justin screamed, taking the jab personally. He was terrified of what his dad would do when he found out that his own son was gay. As far as Justin knew, Gus was into girls.

.

.

.

That evening while his parents were partying, Justin had Daphne over. After dealing with Molly’s tantrum about not wanting to go to bed early, but finally capitulating a half-hour later, they retreated to Justin's room.

“I have to tell you something,” Justin said quietly, afraid of his friend’s reaction.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment.” She smiled eagerly.

Justin kept his lips pressed tightly together. He was sitting on the windowsill, looking out. His eyes were on the black Jeep parked in front of the house across the street.

Mr. Kinney was there to pick up Gus. It would be their first time apart for so long. Being summer, Justin guessed that Mr. Kinney had taken the week off, too, and he’d keep Gus entertained.

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready,” Daphne informed him.

“I’m gay,” Justin said, keeping his eyes on the front door of the house across the street. Mr. Kinney stepped out. He looked upset, searching for his cigarettes. When he located them, he lit one, tilting his head. “Shit.” Justin leaned back instinctively as if he’d been doing something bad. It was an uncalculated move. He fell hard on the floor.

Daphne was at his side, helping him up and checking to see if he’d hurt himself.

“Just my pride,” Justin mumbled, getting up on his knees and peeking out the window.

Mr. Kinney was still looking in his direction and there was a smirk on his face.

“Is that Gus’s dad?” Daphne peered closer like a nosy neighbor.

“Be careful! Do you want him to see you? Are you spying on him?” She laughed at Justin's reaction, moving out of view.

Justin slumped back on the floor, leaning his back against the wall under the window. “He’s so… He intimidates me,” he admitted.

“Well, Mr. Kinney is damn hot and a whole lot of confident.” Daphne replied, nodding in agreement. “Anyway, back to your confession.”

“What about it?” Justin went into defensive mode.

“I’m glad you finally told me. I’ve known for at least five months.”

“ _I_ didn’t know for that long! So how could YOU know?”

“Because it was obvious. So…got your eyes on any cute guy?” She sat in front of him, her eyes twinkling and an impish grin on her face.

“You really don’t have a problem with this?”

Daphne reached out to take his hands. “Justin, so what if you like guys? We have that in common. We can talk about hot guys together.”

He laughed uneasily. “I can’t tell my parents.” He stared at their clasped hands. “Or Gus,” he added, suddenly aware of the Jeep’s engine across the street.

“Is it Gus? Do you like him?”

“What? No!” Justin tried not to be repulsed by her words. “Jesus, Daphne. He’s my best friend! If I like dick, it doesn’t mean I’ll go for _any_ dick.”

“So you have standards now?” She giggled.

“I always did,” Justin sniffed, kicking her playfully. “I know it’s stupid to worry that Gus will judge me. Both his parents are gay, but…”

“It’s okay. I get it.” She smiled, squeezing his hands. “What about _your_ parents?”

“No way! I’m not telling them!”

“What’s your plan? I mean, that’s it? You admitted to yourself that you like guys, but you’re not going to take steps to find one for yourself?”

Justin blushed, averting his yes. “How can I do that? No one in our school is gay!”

“You don’t know that. Maybe they’re hiding, like you. Or… I have an idea!” She clapped her hands, her eyes shining in excitement. “You’re not going to be able to stay separated from Gus. He’ll probably stay in his dad’s circle of friends.”

Justin gestured for her to keep talking when she stopped, expecting him to catch on.

“You’re going to meet up with Gus on Liberty Avenue!”

Justin choked on his spit. “What? Daphne, I just told you—”

“Yeah, Gus is your best friend. But if you don’t go where most of the gay people are, how are you going to meet one?” She questioned reasonably.

“That will be one embarrassing conversation,” Justin mumbled.

.

.

.

To Justin’s surprise, the following Tuesday morning while he was having breakfast with his sister and mother, he got a message from Gus.

 _> Gus>_ What’s up, buddy? Miss u

 _< Justin<_ Having breakfast with Mom and Mollusk

 _< Justin< _Miss u 2

 _> Gus>_How about we meet for an early dinner later?

 _< Justin< _Sounds cool! Where?

 _> Gus>_ Any idea how to get to the Liberty Diner? It’s on Liberty Avenue.

 _> Gus>_ If you’re not comfortable with the area, we could meet somewhere else.

 _< Justin< _Liberty Diner sounds awesome!

 _> Gus>_ Cool! 5 is ok?

 _< Justin<_ Perfect. See u!

 _> Gus> _((wave))

“Mom?” Justin did his best to keep the excitement from his voice.

“Yes, honey?” She looked over her shoulder from the sink where she was washing dishes.

“Is it okay if I meet with Gus later?”

“I hope you’re not going to that man’s house?”

“No, Mom! We’re meeting in town.” Justin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If only his parents knew how many times he’d been around Mr. Kinney ever since he’d been strictly forbidden to be near him.

“Sure, honey. Remember, ten is your curfew.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled. Curfews sucked.

Thankfully, he would leave the house before his Dad arrived and bulliedhim into not seeing his friend. Justin could tell his mother didn’t have a real problem with Gus’s parents, but she went along with whatever his dad said.

If he’d ever develop enough courage to tell anyone in his family about being gay, that person would be his mother.

.

.

.

Around four thirty in the afternoon, Justin headed out with Liberty Diner as his destination. It was funny how only a few days after his conversation with Daphne, he was going to the homo haven of Pittsburgh.

Justin tried not to stare when he arrived on Liberty Avenue. But he had the misfortune to run headlong into a couple kissing and groping each other when he turned a corner. He expected to be chided, like it would happen in any other part of town. The men separated and the taller, flamboyantly dressed one apologized and even went so far as to check if Justin had been hurt during the collision. He managed to say he was fine, apologized again, then hastily scurried toward the diner.

He found Gus sitting on a rainbow-colored bench outside.

“Hey, stranger,” Justin dropped his voice, hovering over Gus.

“I’m not interest… Justin! Thank Baby Jesus you’re here! I’ve been hit on for the past ten minutes by a dozen guys.” Gus sprung up, hugging his friend tightly.

Justin stifled his amusement. Gus was tall and lean like his father, but not as muscled yet. He had sandy brown hair and the exact shadeof his dad’s hazel eyes. And when he smiled, everyone was charmed by that particular feature.

“Good thing I came on time to save you.”

They headed inside the food establishment.

“It happened yesterday, too, when I had breakfast with Dad here. He said he was proud of me.”

Justin chuckled, shaking his head. “I think I already told you that you’ve grown up,and with both your parents looking so attractive, it’s obvious you’d be hit on by people.”

“If only the right one would look at me,” Gus mutteredunder his breath, taking a seat in an empty booth.

“And who is the right one?” Justin asked, not expecting to have that conversation so soon. Maybe if Gus opened up about his crush, he could tell him he was into guys.

Gus’s cheeks pinked and he seemed to mull over his answer. Before he could decide what to say, however, their waitress arrived at their table.

“Gussy!” The woman seemed to be a tornado in human form – from her red wig and purple bow, to her vest adorned with many buttons and the t-shirt that depicted a headless man with the words “Need Head?” written below it. She hugged Gus tightly, ruffling his hair. Then she noticed Justin, and Justin wanted to shrink away. “Oh, who’s your friend?” She gave him a big smile.

“I’ve decided to finally accept the dinner invitation from one of the many guys that kept hitting on me.” Gus rolled his eyes.

Justin kicked him under the table. “Yeah, dream on.” He regained his confidence. “I’m Justin Taylor. His _best friend_ ,” he emphasizedthe words.

The woman looked at them for a long time, then she turned her smile to Justin. “I’m Debbie. I own this place, so what willit be?”

“Two Pink Plate Specials and two Cokes,” Gus said. “Trust me. It’s awesome.” He winked at Justin.

Once Debbie departed, Justin leaned across the table with his elbows. “So,you know her?”

“She’s Dad’s friend.”

“Oh. That explains it.”

“That’s mild,” Gus explained. “You should have seen her yesterday! His fridge lacks food. Severely. So we ate breakfast here.” Gus shuddered for effect. “All his friends and Debbie cooing and petting me like I was some zoo animal. I was told I had met some of them back when I was younger, but I don’t remember. And let’s not talk about all these other men giving me looks.”

Justin looked around, noticing some diners were indeed watching their table. Not all eyes were on Gus **,** though; some were on him, which made Justin blush furiously.

“See what I mean? Wait until some brave one comes asking for your number.” Gus laughed.

Debbie returned with their food before disappearing to some other table, promising to return.

“So how was yourweekend?” Justin asked.

“I’m settled in. As comfortable as the couch in Dad’s loft is to sit on, it’s not that comfy if you try to sleep on it.”

“Doesn’t he have a spare room?”

“That place is clearly meant for a bachelor. I can tell I’m cramping his style, but what the hell? I couldn’t convince either of them to live me by myself or at your place. When Dad picked me up on Friday evening, he had a huge fight with Mom.”

Justin nodded, keeping his eyes on his plate. It explained why Mr. Kinney had been so agitated when he’d stepped out of Gus’s house during his spy work.

“I don’t know what Mom thinks he’ll do, but she scolded him about curfew and bringing friends over.”

“So it’s not okay that we met here?”

Gus laughed. “Not me, Justin. Dad has a curfew and is banned from bringing friends tohis place. She’s crazy, I swear.”

“Whoa.”

“Yeah, I know. What about you? Did you do anything exciting?”

Justin shrugged. “I babysat Molly after you left and had a sleepover with Daphne.”

“Your dad seemed pretty upset about me being there, but he was fine withDaphne coming over. I bet they have your wedding all planned out,” Gus said softly, toying with his French fries.

Justin choked on his gulp of soda, which flew out of his nose. When he could breathe adequatelyagain, he stared at Gus, blankly.

“Oh, come on, Justin! It’s clear that you like each other!”

Justin blinked once, then twice, then he burst out laughing so hard the whole diner turned to stare. He couldn’t get a hold of himself.

“What’s so funny?” Gus asked, impatiently.

He was no longer worried about telling his friend about his sexuality. “I’m gay,” he almost shouted.

“We all are, honey!” A voice floated from the door, making his laughter come to a stop. It was the guy he’d run into in the street. One of them, at least.

Justin didn’t notice how Gus had frozen, his eyes on the man advancing toward them. The man’s brows raised when he spotted Gus, then he looked at Justin and then back at Gus.

“Why, Gussy! I never! Is this your friend? _That_ friend?”

Gus unfroze, moving so fast Justin barely saw him standing up and placing a hand over the man’s mouth. They appeared to have a silent conversation, which confused Justin to no end.

While Gus was busy arguing without words with the unknown man, Justin had time to contemplate what he had done. He’d admitted to his best friend and a bunch of strangers that he was gay. He had waited for the panic to settle in, but all he could feel was relief.

“Justin, this is Emmett, one of Dad’s friends.”

“The ones you aren’t supposed to meet?” Justin chuckled. “Hi, Emmett!” He shook his hand a little too firmly, getting a gentle “Ow” from the man.

“Probably, but you won’t rat Dad out, right?” Gus sat back down, allowing Emmett to sit next to him.

“Of course not!”

Emmett frowned regarding their conversation **,** intrigued.

“About earlier…I meant it,” Justin started saying. “Daphne is just my friend. Like you,” he explained.

Justin saw Emmett’s smile slip a little as he reached out to touch Gus’s back. Gus’s shoulders slumped, and Justin pretended not to notice. He wished he was one of those unobservant people, but it was clear what Gus’s reaction meant.

Gus had never showed any sign of liking Justin as more than a friend, because he’d been sure Justin was into Daphne.

Justin saw Gus as a brother and nothing more. He knew his friend was good-looking, but he wasn’t attracted to him.

 _What a mess_ , he thought sourly.

The silence that fell across their table was dense, and no one seemed able to find anything good to say to break it.

The evening was saved by Mr. Kinney entering the diner. He walked to their table, his face not masking hissurprise at seeing Justin there as he sat down next to him.

“Justin! What a surprise!” Mr. Kinney looked across the table at his son, then at Emmett. “Paws off my son, Honeycutt!”

“Don’t call me that,” Emmett retorted, withdrawinghis hand.

“So what brings you to this part of town, Justin?” Mr. Kinney askedinnocently, stealing a fry from his plate as he looked expectantly at him for his answer.

“Uh…” He caught Gus’s eye for a second.

“I invited him, Dad,” Gus piped up. “Now, would you stop scaring him? Can’t you and Emmett go to a different booth? We were catching up.”

Mr. Kinney raised his hands in defeat, getting up. “Got enough money? Your keys? Remember our rule.”

“Yes, to all of the above!” Gus growled, irritated.

“Come on, Emmett. Woody’s awaits us.” He pushed his friends out the door.

Gus let his forehead bang against the table. “This is so freaking humiliating.”

Justin moved into the spot Emmett had vacated. “No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is!” Gus retorted, hotly. “All of it! I’ve been so blind, so stupid! And now Dad had to act all fatherlywith me in front of you!”

“So what? At least it shows he cares.”

“Can we not talk about any of this?”

In silent agreement, Justin pulled his phone out. “Wanna play Modern Combat?” he asked.

“If you turn against me and kill me like the last time, I swear…” Gus threatened jokingly.

“It was a mistake! You looked like the enemy.”

.

.

.

 _< Justin<_ So Gus knows.

 _> Daphne>_ WHAY!

 _< Justin<_ Is that the new way to ask what and why in the same question?

 _< Justin< _You’re a hoot, Daph!

 _> Daphne>_ TELL ME

 _< Justin<_ Remember what you asked?

 _< Justin< _Shit. Can I call you?

 _> Daphne>_ CALL

“First of all, stop writing in caps lock,” Justin said in greeting.

“First of all, Gus knows!” She cheered. “How did you decide to tell him?”

“One thing led to another…”

“Oh, this better be good.”

“I met with him on Tuesday fo—”

“TUESDAY?” Daphne yelled into his ear. “It’s Friday night! Why haven’t you told me before NOW?”

“Because I freaked out, okay? Let’s just say I told him when he mentioned something about us getting together.”

“You and Gus? Didn’t you say…?”

“You and me, Daphne. He thought I liked you… that we’d end up together.”

She giggled. “He’s crazy.”

“So I told him. The thing is…” Justin cleared his throat. “Fuck, Daphne. He likes me. He didn’t say it, but it was clear. And there was Mr. Kinney’s friend there with us, and he sort of patted Gus’s back as if to tell him that it happens.”

“Oh, God!”

“I know. I kinda feel obliged to give it a go.”

“If you do any such thing, I’ll kill you! You don’t like Gus that way. I saw it in your eyes when you told me. He likes you big time.”

“You knew? Some friend YOUare.”

“Yeah, I’m full of secrets.” Daphne sighed loudly. “If you so much as take him out on a date or kiss him, it will give him false hope.”

“So we don’t do _anything_?”

“You talk to him and tell him that you don’t feel the same,” she explained.

“Yeah, break his heart, just like that.”

“It’s better to crush his hope from the early stages. He’ll find someone else, just like you will.”

“Everyone, meet Daphne my friend, also known as the Voice of Wisdom,” Justin commented drylyto no one in particular.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Have you talked to him since Tuesday?” She asked, knowing her friends too well.

“Not really, but we played some games, so there’s that.”

“It will get better. Look, when he comes back home, have a talk with him.”

.

.

.

The talk with Gus went better than expected, and they remained friends against Justin's somber expectation of ending it all over a crush.

The summer was spent sleeping in, playing games late into the night, and talking more than ever before.

Justin was happy he could talk to someone freely about himself, and as much as Daphne supported him, Gus understood him better.

.

.

.

It was a week before the start of their junior year when Gus sent him a picture of an ID card. Justin stared at the photo of himself for a long time – wondering what the significance of it was – before he realized the date of birth was all wrong. It took him a split second to figure out why he appeared to be twenty-two, causing a broad smile to break out on his face.

He replied back to Gus.

 _< Justin< _YES YES YES!!

 _> Gus> _Thought so. ;)

 _< Justin< _When and where?

 _> Gus> _Tomorrow night. I know a place.

Justin lied to his parents that he was spending the weekend at Daphne’s, because they never questioned him if he went to her place. Their problem was Gus.

To avoid being seen leaving together, Justin left earlier, planning to meet Gus at the diner for something to eat before they headed to the club.

His mother tried stalling him, chiding him about the too-tight clothes he was wearing, then worrying about an overnight bag. Justin explained that he kept a spare change of sleep clothes at Daphne's. It wasn’t a lie, so she finally allowed him to go, telling him she hoped he had fun.

Debbie was beside herself to see them again, even though they’d become regulars during the summer.

When it was approaching their usual curfew, they bid Debbie goodnight, saying they were headed home. She waved goodbye to them from the other side of the diner.

“I feel like I’m doing something bad,” Gus said, nervous but excited.

“We’re breaking the law,” Justin reminded him.

They shared a smile, then high-fived each other.

They got in line to get into Babylon, the night club Gus had heard about from his dad. From what Gus said, Mr. Kinney liked the place. Gus alleviated all of Justin's worries about being spotted, explaining that it was probably a huge place where his dad wouldn’t dream of his son being there.

The bouncer eyed them dubiously, but allowed them inside after double-checking their IDs. Gus had a couple of weeks until he turned seventeen in September, and Justin’s birthday followed in December.

At the bar, they had to work a little harder to convince the guy to serve them alcohol, but in the end he brought them their drinks – a beer for Gus and a margarita for Justin.

After savoring their drinks, they went into a dark corner to avoid any unwanted overtures and started dancing. The club was packed and their worries disappeared. Justin kept making trips to the bar to refill his glass.

During his fifth, maybe sixth trip back, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Mr. Kinney had Gus’s right ear between his fingers, shouting at him. Instead of going to save his friend, Justin backed away toward a corridor. He watched as another friend of Mr. Kinney’s, who he’d met during his visits to the diner, escorted Gus outside. It was clear that Michael Novotny served the same role for Mr. Kinney that Gus did for him.

Justin downed his glass, regretting it a moment later when the room spun, then regretted it even more when he saw Mr. Kinney approaching his hiding spot.

He had no choice but to go further down the corridor. His senses were assaulted by grunts of pleasure and the smell of sex.

Justin's heart erupted into a marathon, unsure of where he’d landed himself.

Before he could bolt to prevent Mr. Kinney from seeing him, someone grabbed his shoulders from behind and walked him ahead into a dark corner. Then the man spun him around, and Justin gasped at who had found him.

His heart was beating in his throat and his stomach was in knots.

The lighting was definitely bad, because it was clear that Mr. Kinney didn’t recognize him. If he had, he would have definitely not started kissing him with ardor.

Justin melted under the wet and hot lips molding against his. His dick stood to attention as expert hands roamed all over his body.

His foggy brain tried shooting him signals to end it all before it was too late; before Mr. Kinney saw him andrecognized him.

“Briiaaan!” It was Mr. Kinney’s friend—Michael. “The other kid is with him. Justin.”

Mr. Kinney cursed loudly, turning around and leaving the room with his friend.

Justin nearly collapsed onto the floor.

He had no idea how he found his way out of the club. Gus was near the bouncer, looking pissed as hell.

“Justin!” Gus pulled him close. “Shit! Did Dad get to you?”

 _Oh yes. He got me good._ Justin shook his head. “I couldn’t find you. I figured you came out for some air.”

“Dad found me. Fuck, here he comes,” Gus mumbled.

Justin nearly creamed his tight jeans which were constricting his erection. He’d always known what a good-looking man Mr. Kinney was, but seeing him in tight blue jeans, a white, sleeveless shirt, and pissed as hell was all of Justin's fantasies coming to life.

 _What is air?_ Justin took a step back, and nearly fell on his ass, but caught himself in time.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?” Mr. Kinney shouted, his eyes moving from Gus to him and then back to his son.

For a beat, Justin saw Mr. Kinney’s brows furrow when he looked at him. Justin could bet he looked drunk and thoroughly ravished. And it was all Mr. Kinney’s fault.

How could anyone ever top that kiss?

Those manly, strong hands on his body?

That heady scent that invaded his senses?

That tongue against his?

“Justin!” He startled when his name was shouted into his face. He blinked in surprise at finding Mr. Kinney breathing down uponhim, his hazel eyes glaring daggers at him. “What did you take?”

“N-n-nothing.”

“My ass, nothing.”

“We got a few drinks,” Gus butted in.

“I’m done talking to you, Gus,” Mr. Kinney snapped. “You answer me now, Justin.”

“I had some margaritas,” Justin admitted in a small voice.

Mr. Kinney rolled his eyes. “Mikey, please take Gus to the Jeep.” When they were alone, Mr. Kinney pulled him around a corner, and Justin had a strong sense of déja-vu. “Okay, Gus isnot here anymore. Now tell me.”

“I don’t understand….” His words slurred, and Mr. Kinney’s face seemed to glow.

“Christ. Was it E? Did someone named Anita give it to you?” Mr. Kinney ran a hand through his hair, agitated.

“No. I swear. Just the drinks.”

“You don’t get trashed like this from a few drinks, kid. I promise not to tell.”

Justin closed his eyes, feeling tears at the back of his closed lids. He wasn’t lying.

As he gathered himself, he remembered something. When they’d kissed, Mr. Kinney had transferred something into his mouth.

 _Fuck_. _He couldn’t tell him that._

“What about you?” Justin retorted, testing a different tactic.

“I’m old enough to take whatever I want.”

“Believe me, Mr. Kinney. I just had the drinks.”

“Fine.” He grabbed Justin by the elbow, pulling him toward his Jeep.

“Uh, hypothetically, if I…” Justin started saying.

“Of course, _hypothetically_ , if you _did_ take something, drink lots of water and sleep it off,” Mr. Kinney advised. “And don’t get anywhere near my club until you’re twenty-one!”

Justin stumbled over his feet. _Damn_. Gus had screwed up royally.

“Yes, I own Babylon. Do you think the bouncer allowed you inside just like that? He let you in, then called me about two underage twinks with fake IDs in the club.”

“I’m sorry,” Justin apologized, nearly in tears.

Mr. Kinney opened the back door, helping him in next to Gus.

“What happened?” Gus whispered, keeping his eyes on his dad who was exchanging words with his friend outside the car.

“I’ll tell you some other time,” Justin whispered back.

“Ready to head home, children?” Mr. Kinney asked from the driver seat, looking at them through the mirror.

“As long as you keep your promise.” Gus shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m not telling your mom,” he answered softly. “Here, Justin.” He thrust him a bottle of water. “I want you to finish that by the time we arrive.”

“Shit!” Justin exclaimed halfway through his bottle. “I can’t go home. My parents think I’m having a sleepover at Daphne's.”

“Then I’ll drop you by on the way back.”

“Daphne’s parents don’t know about our sleepover.”

“We planned to stay out all night. Maybe visit and crash at your place,” Gus said, hopefully.

“Well, aren’t you smart little fuckers? Did you think to ask me first?”

“You always tell me to go out more and have fun!” Gus protested.

“Not to danceclubs, Gus!”

They stayed silent for the rest of the drive. Mr. Kinney instructed Justin to wait in the car while he took Gus back to his moms. He gave him some gum to chew on while he waited.

He returned fifteen minutes later, clearly upset. He opened Justin’s door.

“Uh, I told you…”

“Yeah, I heard that. Get your bubble butt out of my car and man the fuck up. You think you’re old enough to go clubbing, drink, and do drugs? Be man enough to show your parents that you regret your actions.”

Mr. Kinney breathed down his neck all the way to his house.

Justin fumbled with his keys, and when Mr. Kinney got irritated and tried helping him, it was too late. The light in the hallway flipped on and his mother was in the doorway with his father hovering. He had his gun out.

“Justin! We thought there was a burglar!” His mother chided him. “Weren’t you having a sleepover at Daphne's?”

“What the hell, Kinney? Take your hands off my kid!” His dad yelled, yanking Justin into the house.

“I thought you would be worried when you found out he hadn’t gone to Daphne's. He and Gus decided to visit me. Sadly, we’llhave to reschedule their visit. Something came up in my plans.”

“Justin would never go to your place willingly!” his dad snapped, taking a step closer to Mr. Kinney, his hands trying to arm the gun.

“Dad, Gus was miserable. He said he missed his dad, and I wanted to help him. It was for one night.”

Justin had no idea why Mr. Kinney had changed the story, but he was glad he didn’t throw him to the lions, so he figured it was his duty to have his back.

“Have a good night,” Mr. Kinney offered, returning to his Jeep,

Justin’s mother talked sense into his dad to drop the gun, convincing himthat nothing bad had happened.

Once the door closed, they bombarded him with questions regarding Mr. Kinney and whether he had touched him inappropriately. Justin was repulsed by their behavior, so after saying he was tired, he went to his room.

.

.

.

Their parents fought even harder the following day. Justin was surprised to see his mom and Gus’s mom in the middle of the street, yelling at each other. For WASPs, that was atrocious behavior.

Luckily, none of the parents forbade Gus and Justin from hanging out together. Suddenly, Justin was even allowed to go to Gus’s house. Anything, so he wouldn’t be around Mr. Kinney again, according to his dad’s words.

.

.

.

But Justin _did_ see him again at Gus’s birthday party. All he could think about was the kiss they’d shared. He had told Daphne about it, and sworn her to secrecy. This was Gus’s dad he was suddenly lusting over.

Mr. Kinney even checked on how he was during the birthday bash. Justin could feel his hand on the small of his back for hours after the brief contact.

Then came the unsuspecting birthday present when he turned seventeen. The rectangular gift box had a note with it that instructed him to open it privately.

Justin opened it late at night after everyone had left. Gus was still over, but he’d fallen asleep in the middle of Justin's bed.

Mr. Kinney had bought him a grooming kit. Inside the box was another piece of paper with a phone number and the words: _If you need someone to talk to about things_.

Justin saved the number in his phone. He touched the soft hair at the end of the brush. His eyes moved from his phone in his lap and then to the bed, where Gus was snoring lightly.

Mr. Kinney didn’t have his number, unless he’d asked Gus for it, which would be odd. So it was up to Justin whether or not to make the call. Even if he wrote Mr. Kinney a thank you message rather than called, he was going to open Pandora’s Box.

This was Gus’s dad.

He toyed with his phone, becoming anxious about what he should do. It was clear that Mr. Kinney thought he needed guidance and he knew that he wouldn’t find it in his home. Justin truly appreciated it, but he also saw the phone number as an opportunity.

An idea came to him. He could have some fun. Mr. Kinney didn’t know his number.

 _< Justin<_ Thank you!

There was no prompt reply like it happened with his friends.

Justin settled next to Gus, pushing him to one side of the bed. When he was about to fall asleep, his phone beeped.

He nearly dropped it to the floor in his haste.

 _> BFF>_ You’re very welcome!

 _> BFF>_ I didn’t think you’d write back.

 _< Justin< _How could I not after that glorious time in the dark corner of Babylon?

Justin cursed himself for attempting such a game with Mr. Kinney.

 _> BFF>_ Who is this?

 _< Justin< _I’m wounded, Stud. We had such a hot time!

 _> BFF>_ This is a mistake.

 _> BFF>_ Who are you?

Then the phone started vibrating into his hand. Justin cheered himself for being inspired to keep it on vibrate. He smirked about his genius idea of how to hide who he was talking to. He saved Mr. Kinney’s number under the pseudonym of BFF, which could stand for “Best Friend’s Father.”

When the phone stopped ringing, Justin decided there was enough time for one more innocent joke.

 _< Justin<_ Oh, I just missed you. I was too busy getting myself off with the memories of our night together.

Justin was not exactly lying. He’d used that night as good spank bank material, and he always came hard when he recalled Mr. Kinney’s smell and touch on his skin.

 _> BFF>_ Whoever you are, you’re insane!

Justin didn’t reply for a good half an hour. He thought about ending the conversation, but there was the odd chance that Mr. Kinney might block his number.

 _< Justin<_ Sorry, Mr. Kinney. I guess I shouldn’t have sneaked beer into my room.

 _< Justin< _It’s me. Justin.

There was no answer, and Justin couldn’t sleep that night. It was daylight when his eyelids dropped.

When he woke up around noon, Gus was gone and there was a new message on his phone.

 _> BFF>_ You’re a twat.

.

.

.

“I’m gonna try again,” Justin said confidently on a cold January evening.

“I’m not sure who you should be more afraid of – your parents or my dad,” Gus said wisely. “He was pretty upset when he found us inside his club.”

“Well, there are other clubs around. I checked them on the internet. BoyToy is for twinks,” Justin explained.

“I mentioned it to Emmett in passing. He said ‘Sure, if you want to be raped’.” Gus shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Live a little, Gus!”

“I don’t want to be grounded again! Besides, I told you. I’m done being a bad boy.”

“Whatever.” Justin rolled his eyes. “Be a prude. I’ll come back tomorrow with my V-card gone!”

Gus gasped, his eyes widening. “You want to lose your virginity with some stranger?”

“Are there better options? Maybe I’ll find someone who I’ll date first?”

Gus gulped thickly. “Listen, I’ve been thinking…”

“We had this conversation, Gus. Please, don’t make it even more difficult.”

“I don’t want us to date. Not anymore. I see your point, but… I thought we’d lose our virginity together. We trust each other.”

“Really?” Justin was moved by the sentiment, but also apprehensive. He knew how Gus had thought about him as boyfriend material before, even though they had long resolved that issue.

“So?” Gus stared at him hopefully.

Justin looked at the blue bed sheet on Gus’s bed. “Now?”

“You seem set to go out tonight. We’re guys. We don’t need candles and roses.”

“Gus, we might be guys, but we don’t know shit.”

“We’ll learn together.” Gus inched closer, touching Justin's hand. “Do you see yourself as a Top or a Bottom?”

Justin squirmed. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I know I’m a Bottom. I watched all those clips and it looks like a lot of fun.”

When Gus leaned closer, ready to kiss him, Justin leaned back. “Are you serious?”

“My moms are not home,” he purred, this time catching Justin by surprise when their lips met.

It was so different than the carnal kiss he’d shared with Gus’s dad.

Justin had a moment of clarity and pulled away. He was lusting over Gus’s dad and wanted to go back to Babylon to confront him on that, and here he was ready to sleep with his son for their first time.

“Am I so repulsive?” Gus asked in a small voice.

“No, of course not!” Justin quickly reassured him. “I’ve told you a billion times how good you look.”

“So imagine you’re with the hottest guy you know. Don’t think it’s me.” Gus leaned in closer, his intention to kiss Justin again clearly apparent.

Justin was definitely not going to imagine Gus’s dad while he was about to sleep with Gus.

When condoms and lube appeared from the nightstand, it was clear to Justin that Gus wanted for them to share their first time together.

“No weirdness after this!”

“Zero weirdness.”

They undressed each other, and despite the fact that Justin had seen Gus in his boxers before, it was all different at the moment. He kissed down Gus’s neck, rubbing his thumb over one of Gus’s nipples. They had both watched too much porn, but this was real life. Gus shivered in pleasure, a small sigh escaping his lips.

Gus coated his palm in lube then touched Justin for the first time. They stared mesmerized at Gus’s hand gliding over Justin's hard dick. Then Justin flipped Gus over and touched his ass. It took several winces from Gus for Justin to get the right amount of lube and correct angle, but when he pumped two fingers into Gus’s ass, he doubted he could last a second inside that tightness.

He got his answer when Gus reached around for his dick. Justin shot his semen on the back of Gus’s thigh, while Gus gasped Justin’s name, coming on his sheets.

“Shit. Mom will kill me for getting cum on the new sheets.”

Justin flopped on his back, laughing breathily.

They needed only a few minutes to recover, then Justin covered his dick in latex, and Gus hovered over him, slowly sinking onto Justin's erection.

“Oh, God! Justin, this is…”

“Hot,” Justin agreed, keeping his hands on Gus’s slim hips.

“Why didn’t we try this before?”

Many reasons, but Justin failed to think of one. His dick was being squeezed by a hot and tight tunnel. When they started moving, Justin arched his back, pumping up into Gus’s ass, while Gus bounced on top of him with a hand bracing on Justin's chest and one interlocked with Justin's. They exchanged kisses and deep moans.

Gus was the first to find completion, triggering Justin’s orgasm.

They laid on the bed, side by side, still holding hands until they heard a car door slamming shut.

“Shit!”

They hurried to find their clothes and dispose of the condom. Gus did a funny dance with the tied condom in his hand, unsure where to throw it, then pushed it at the bottom of his trash.

“I better go. I want to take a shower and get ready,” Justin said, awkwardly.

“Sure.” Gus rubbed the back of his head, glancing at the rumpled bed sheet.

Justin leaned closer, kissing his mouth, doubting whether he could stop himself ever again from doing it. Gus’s lips were so soft. “See you, loverboy,” he said with a wink.

“Call me when you get back!” Gus said as he walked him downstairs.

They were greeted by Gus’s mother, but Justin excused himself, telling her that he couldn’t stick around.

During his shower, all he could think of was about what a horrible person he was.

Why had he caved to Gus? Especially when he planned to seduce his dad?

Justin hit his forehead against the tile, cursing his stupidity.

.

.

.

At the club, he counted on the bouncer telling Mr. Kinney about an underage twink entering his kingdom.

Justin chose not to head to the bar since he mightsee Mr. Kinney’s friends there, so he got lost in the sea of dancing bodies. At first he felt violated when hands randomly touched him, then he started enjoying it as he got lost to the dance beat.

A group of muscled dudes formed a circle around him, and Justin felt emboldened enough to take his shirt off.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pair of hands making their way through the circle. His heart doubled in speed when he noticed the shell bracelet Mr. Kinney wore.

His body was turned so Mr. Kinney couldn’t tell it was him. Unless Justin gave himself away.

“I’ve been watching you,” Mr. Kinney’s hot breath said into his ear.

Justin let out a small moan when one of Mr. Kinney’s hands flattened against his chest. He was touching him, skin on skin.

 _Don’t come, Justin_ , he pleaded withhimself.

“I’m gonna fuck you all night.”

_Oh, dear God._

Mr. Kinney was one confident man.

“I’m gonna split you open on my nine-inch dick.”

That was it.

Justin shivered all over and wetness pooled into his pants. He sagged back against Mr. Kinney’s chest, allowing his head to rest against his shoulder.

“Holy fuck,” Mr. Kinney shouted. He gripped Justin's upper arms, spinning him around.

Justin was still light-headed after his hands-free orgasm. If Mr. Kinney could make him come like that with only his voice, he was eager to find out what he could do with his dick, his fingers, his tongue.

Justin’s knees buckled.

“For Christ’s sake! What the hell are you doing here?” Mr. Kinney shook him slightly.

Justin looped his arms around Mr. Kinney’s neck. “Are you gonna do all that to me?”

“Hell, no! I’m gonna take you home. To _your_ house. Put your shirt back on.” He started making his way to the exit. “This is getting too familiar, me taking you back to your parents.”

“Then don’t.” Justin pressed into his side.

Mr. Kinney kept him at arm’s length until they reached the Jeep.

Before Mr. Kinney could start the engine, Justin, who’d hopped in the passenger seat, reached out and touched Mr. Kinney’s erection, tracing the length through the denim.

“Justin.” His resolution was breaking. Justin could hear it in his voice, so he applied pressure with the heel of his palm. “Would you stop touching my dick? God, I can’t believe I just said that.”

“Please,” Justin begged, leaning closer and clumsily kissing Mr. Kinney’s lips. They felt even softer than Gus’s, but the hint of stubble made it more erotic. “I want you.”

“Do you realize what you’re asking for?” Mr. Kinney peered down at him, cupping his cheek.

“For you to fuck me. I’ve wanted you since you first kissed me.”

“We just kissed now,” Mr. Kinney mumbled, closing his eyes.

“You kissed me on my first trip to Babylon, many months ago. It was so hot. We were in a dark corner of a room where people were fucking. Then your friend ruined it.”

Mr. Kinney’s eyes flew open. He blinked once, then covered his mouth with his. Justin wasn’t expecting that. Butterflies erupted into a tap-dance withinhis stomach.

Then Mr. Kinney gasped in realization, pulling away. “I gave you the E.”

“I couldn’t tell you that, nowcould I?” Justin challenged.

“Fuck.” He touched their foreheads together. “I never go after the same man twice, but ever since then I’ve tried to find the trick I had to abandon.”

“Trick?” Justin frowned. He wasn’t familiar with the term.

“I never fuck the same man twice, unless I’m extremely bored.”

Justin pulled back all the way to his seat. “Maybe I’ll be the exception?”

“I don’t even know why we’re having this conversation. I’m taking you home.”

“To your place. I’ve never seen it. Gus says it looks like the perfect bachelor pad.”

“Which is exactly why I am a bachelor and I will never settle down. For that, I have to keep my rule.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I bet I’ll cramp your style. I might not even like it. I’ll probably not evenbug you for seconds.” Justin shrugged nonchalantly. He’d read the way Mr. Kinney worked, and he couldn’t take such a stab to his ego.

Mr. Kinney pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbling under his breath that he was going to hell.

.

.

.

They sat parked in front of Mr. Kinney’s apartment building for what felt like forever. Justin was pretty sure Mr. Kinney would drive him home any minute.

“What the hell,” the man muttered, getting out of the car suddenly.

Justin quickly followed, cheering silently.

He was terrified of what would happen in Mr. Kinney’s apartment, but he wanted it too badly to chicken out. He had no idea why Mr. Kinney was caving into his silly pleas, because for all intents and purposes, Justin was a minor and more importantly, he was Mr. Kinney’s son’s best friend.

They traveled to the top floor in a rickety elevator. Justin was aware of his loud breathing and Mr. Kinney’s eyes on him.

He unlocked a heavy, metal door, pulling it open.

Justin forgot to breathe for a second. The place was amazing!

“Shut the door,” he was instructed.

With shaky hands, he closed the heavy door before turning around to face Mr. Kinney.

The man had disposed of his leather jacket and was in the process of drinking from a bottle of water. Justin doubted that Mr. Kinney could do anything without looking sexy as hell. As he decided to confidently stride over, becoming jealous of the bottle, he pulled up short half-waythere.

Mr. Kinney proceeded to pour the remaining water over his head, and Justin’s dick hardened further. He’d never been so hard before in his life. He whimpered, palming himself, never taking his eyes off the god in front of him.

Mr. Kinney advanced toward him. One hand touched his side and the other tilted his head so he could kiss him better. Justin moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Mr. Kinney’s neck.

When the man’s hot tongue probed his mouth, Justin made the conscious decision to stop referring to him as Mr. Kinney, at least, in his head. He was kissing Brian. He was going to have sex with Brian. Brian, a man much older than he, but without doubt the hottest man alive.

“Have you done this before?” Brian asked breathlessly.

“Kissing? Sure.”

An indulgent smile spread on Brian’sface. His eyes traveled to his right, and Justin followed his gaze.

There was a bed, where the magic happened.

“This isn’t your first time, right?” Brian insisted. His hands were under Justin's shirt now.

 _I kinda fucked your son earlier, but I can’t tell you that._ “This is sort of my first,” Justin mumbled. If his inexperience put an end to their night, he’d hate himself forever.

“I figured that.” Brian combed a hand through Justin's hair, smiling softly. “I promise you’ll never forget it.”

They were going to do it!

“So…” Justin looked longingly at the bed.

“Eager to get fucked?”

Justin nodded dumbly.

Brian undressed him slowly, kissing him all the time. It appeared he couldn’t help himself, which made Justin's heart pound faster. Brian guided him to the bed by his hand, lowering him onto the dark blue sheets.

When he turned to look through the nightstand for supplies, Justin admired his lithe body. He was so beautiful. Every part of his body was toned, his arms were strong, and the biceps curved nicely, his ass beggingto be touched and kissed and cherished…and that dick. Justin found himself worried for a moment. It was so big.

“Is this going to hurt?” He wondered.

Brian's eyes found him. “It’s not done right if it doesn’t hurt a little.” He joined him on the bed. “But I promise to be gentle.”

Justin gasped, his hips bucking off the bed when Brian started pumping his dick. He gripped Brian's wrist, shaking his head wildly. He was going to come too soon.

“Relax. I know what I’m doing.” Brian rolled him over.

Justin jumped, startled when he felt something wet touch the spot between his shoulders, then it traveled down his spine, stopping at his ass. Before he had time to register thatit wasBrian's tongue, he felt the same wetness surroundinghis hole.

He shouted, more in surprise, before a loud moan escaped his lips. He’d seen it done in porn, but it always grossed him out. In that moment, Justin was thankful he’d showered thoroughly before heading out for the night.

It didn’t take long for Brian's skilled tongue to make Justin come. While he was loose and pliant, Brian probed him with lubed fingers, making him ride his high for longer than usual. The overstimulationhad Justin nearly in tears.

Then Brian turned him onto his back, covering his body with his and kissing him hungrily.

Justin touched Brian's shoulders, moving his hands down his back, trying to soak in every moment of what was happening. He didn’t want this to be their only night together, knowing Brian seemed determined to not fuck the same man twice.

Brian pushed two fingers inside Justin from a different angle, pumping them slowly, then he sat on his hunches.

“Put it on me.” He placed a condom in Justin's hand.

Justin nearly tore the latex in excitement, unable to resist stroking Brian's dick once the condom was in place.

Brian lifted one of Justin's legs, hooking his elbow under the knee, before guiding his dick into Justin's hole. Justin did his best to stay relaxed, but his muscles seizedup at the intrusion. Brian's gentle touches and encouraging words helped,however, and soon he was aware of the big dick inching deeper inside him.

He kept his mouth shut, but all he wanted to do was cry out over how much it hurt. He trusted Brian's words that it would get better, though, and that without pain it wasn’t done right.

He recalled thatGus had barely whimpered in pain earlier. Maybe he’d done it wrong? Maybe Brian was bigger than him? Heck, Brian was bigger than anyone he’d everseen. Not that he’d seen a lot of dicks, but he was almost porn-star big.

While being lost in his head, Brian had pushed all the way into him. When he started moving, Justin gasped in pleasure. Brian was touching a spot that made him see stars. Their hands touched everywhere, and between the kisses, the friction, and the way Justin could feel Brian's stomach muscles straining against his aching dick with every movement, he had no chance in lasting. He shot between them far too soon.

Brian kept his rhythm, faltering for only a moment, staring mesmerized at the cum on his chest. When he leaned downto lick it, Justin was sure he’d come again.

Brian brought both of Justin's legs over his shoulders, plying him in half as he changed the angle. Justin threw his head back. His dick twitched, attempting to harden again.

A droplet of sweat fell down Brian's nose right ontoJustin's lips, and he licked it up eagerly. Then they kissed passionately, gasping into each other’s mouth.

When Justin found completion again, he shouted Brian's name, blacking out for a moment. He opened his eyes to see Brian next to him, leaning on his side, watching him curiously.

“Hi,” Justin said, smiling.

Brian captured his lips in a searing kiss. “You’re downright addicting, Justin.”

“Why haven’t we done this before?”

Brian laughed loudly. “Want me to state the obvious reasons?” He turned slightly to pick upa cigarette and the lighter.

Justin followed him, unable to stay away from his warmth. He snuggled into Brian's side, draping an arm over his torso. He felt more confident talking about their situation if he wasn’t looking at Brian's face.

“So what? I’m seventeen. I’m your son’s friend. We’ve known each other since I was born.”

“Thanks for making me feel like a creep and aperv.” Brian stroked a hand down Justin's back, as he smoked his cigarette.

“But I don’t care!” Justin said hotly, twisting around to face Brian. “I want you!”

“Every gay man in Pittsburgh wants me. That doesn’t mean they can have me.”

Justin glared. “So you fuck around a lot?”

“Justin, let me tell you something.” Brian exhaled toward the ceiling, flicking ash intothe small ashtray on the nightstand. “Lindsay and I got married because it was convenient. Both our parents expected it to happen. I’ve been gay and out and proud since high school. Not to my parents, though.”

“I know the feeling.”

“She wanted a family, a baby. I won’t say that we haven’t fooled around, but it didn’t mean anything for me. And she’s been lying to herself as well. After we had Gus…” He cringed. “He cried all the time. I couldn’t stand it, so I went out more and more. I had limited my trips to Liberty Avenue to twice a week when we got married, but after Gus I went out every night. I returned in the morning. Sometimes, I went back to Mikey’s place where I could sleep without someone wailing all the time in my ear.”

“I thought that you realized you liked men during your marriage with Lindsay?” Justin queried.

Brian snorted. “It was all fake. I hated the neighborhood. Don’t take thisthe wrong way, but I hated your dad from the moment I saw him.”

“He’s a huge homophobe. Imagine living with him in the same house.”

Brian brought Justin even closer, kissing his forehead. “Our farce of a marriage started falling apart when Gus began asking why I wasn’t around. Lindsay couldn’t find enough excuses, and I hate apologizing for who I am. So we divorced. I got this loft, and got sucked into work. I opened my own company, then bought Babylon when the former owner fell into debt, he couldn’t save himself. NowI can say I live the life I’ve always wanted for myself.”

“And the men?”

“I fuck whoever I want.”

“But not the same one twice,” Justin reminded him, his tone of voice almost accusatory.

“I might make an exception for you.” Brian winked.

“Uh…thanks?”

Brian sat up higher on the bed, pullingJustin with him. “We need to have a serious conversation, Justin.”

“Yeah, I need therapy for seducing my best friend’s dad and sleeping with him,” Justin mumbled, staring at his lap.

“I think you’re the victim here, kid.”

“Don’t call me kid! Not after we did that!” Justin pointed to the spot they’d had sex. “There’s nothing to talk _about_.”

“There’s a LOT to talk about,” Brian said, inhaling nicotine. His hazel eyes studiedhim. “I won’t ask why you wanted this or why me, because you’ve explained it.”

“Besides you being insanely hot and attractive, I trust you. I wouldn’t have imagined doing this with anyone else.”

“Not even someone your ownage?”

Justin glared at him. “Like Gus?” He retorted.

Brian flinched. “Like, someone your ownage,” he repeated.

“You sound scared, Brian. I won’t tell anyone, I swear.”

“It’s clear I haven’t had my fill of you, and I doubt I will any time soon.” Brian stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray. “If we do this…”

“No one will know. Have some faith.” Justin touched Brian's leg, squeezing. “I can keep a secret.”

“Oh, yeah? How many secrets have you kept? This is big, Justin.”

Justin thought about his evening with Gus, which was going to be a one-time only thing and a huge secret. Then he remembered the time he and Gus had used their pocket money a couple years ago to buy booze. Justin could keep a secret.

“If you ever want this to end, just tell me,” Brian added softly.

“Never.” Justin straddled his hips, pressing his lips against Brian's. “Now, teach me more.”

“We could play _Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy_.” Brian smirked, grabbing two handfuls of Justin's ass.

“We’re not talking about the song, right?” Justin had to check.

Brian tore a condom foil with his teeth, sheathing his dick before coating it with lube. “How about I show you?”

.

.

.

It was near noon time when Justin woke up alone in Brian's bed. They hadn’t slept much.

With the bedsheet around him, he climbed down the few steps and located his phone.

He frowned at Gus’s text messages and missed calls.

 _> Gus>_ Are you home?

 _> Gus>_ Justin! Pick up the damn phone!

 _> Gus>_ Jus? You’re scaring me!

He’d told him that he’d call when he returned.

 _< Justin_ _< _ I’m not home yet. I’ll call you later.

Brian approached from behind, lowering the bedsheet from his shoulder, kissing the exposed skin.

Justin chucked his phone on the couch, turning into Brian's arms. “Hi!”

Brian covering his mouth with his lips, walking him backwards until Justin's ass hit the back of the couch. He pulled the bedsheet off, letting it pool at Justin's feet, as he lowered to his knees.

Justin was sure he was going to hyperventilate. Brian was going to blow him.

He moaned loudly, choking on his spit when Brian's lips wrapped around his morning wood, taking him deep in his mouth. Justin convulsed on thespot when he felt the back of Brian's throat with the tip of his dick, then the suction started and he was putty in the expert’s hands.

He wanted to reciprocate, but Brian shook his head, leading Justin to his bathroom. He fucked Justin under the hot spray of water.

Justin doubted he’d ever be able to sit down again, but it was so worth it.

While Brian got dressed, Justin went to his pile of clothes, picking at them, unwilling to leave. He checked his phone again to see a new message from Gus.

 _> Gus>_ I’m at the diner. Wanna come over?

“Uh, Brian?” He called toward the bedroom.

“What?”

“I, uh, I’m supposed to meet Gus for lunch at the diner.”

Brian stood between the panels dividing his bedroom from the living area. He had on only a pair of jeans, left unbuttoned, and a shirt hanging on his shoulders. He theatrically placed a hand over his heart.

“Already dismissed for a younger guy. What happened to our romance?”

“Shut up,” Justin mumbled, slipping on his sneakers.

“Go right ahead. Send Gus my love.”

“I wasn’t supposed to see you, remember?” Justin advanced toward him, looping his arms around Brian's middle.

“Right. My short-term memory is eludingme,” Brian said playfully.

Justin grinned, stealing one more kiss. “Later, old man.”

“You’ll pay for that, twat!”

“Looking forward to it!” He called over his shoulder, leaving the loft.

Justin bounded down the stairs and walked with a skip in his step all the way to the diner. He not only had experienced his first time with someone he probably wouldn’t have stood a chance with in another life, but he was going to see him again. All their differences were forgotten when he thought of Brian wanting to see him again and spend more time with him.

It didn’t matter he was so much older than he, that his son was his best friend, that Justin had slept with both Kinney men in the same day. That made him stumble over his feet, but he regained his confidence. Nothing like that was ever going to happen with Gus again. They had done it for researchpurposes.

At the diner, Justin plopped down next to Gus, kissing his cheek soundly.

“Damn, Justin! You’re alive!” Gus wrapped his arms around him.

“Yeah. Why?”

“You scared me. I knew what you wanted to do and when you didn’t say anything…”

“I was kinda toobusy to text you.” Justin smirked.

Gus's eyes widened. “So you did it?” He almost sounded sad.

“Yup. It was so HOT!”

“Are you going to see him again? Who was it?” Gus inquired.

When Justin prepared to lie, someone interrupted them as he slid into the seat opposite them.

“Mr. Kinney,” Justin gasped, surprised by his sudden appearance. He praised himself for not calling him Brian.

“DAD?” Gus gagged. “You don’t mean that.”

Justin frowned, turning to look at Gus, then blushed furiously. “No! Sheesh. Like I’d sleep with your dad.” He rolled his eyes for effect, doing his best not to peek at Brian. “It was justsome guy.”

“What are you two boys talking about?” Brian asked curiously.

“None of your business. Why do you assume that we’d like to be seen with you, Dad? Maybe we wanted to be alone. What if we were on a date?”

Brian contained his amusement with difficulty. “ _Are_ you on a date?” He challenged.

Justin prayed Gus wasn’t going to say anything stupid.

“We could be,” he retorted.

Justin touched Gus’s shoulder to ground him, turning his eyes to Brian. “What Gus is saying is… You’re cramping our style. How are we going to ever catch any cute guys with YOUat our table?”

To totally contradict Justin’s statement, a cute guy approached their table, leaning downclose to Brian and whisperingsomething to him. Brian nodded, getting up.

“Later, boys.”

“I hate him,” Gus mumbled. “It took me a long time to get used to it, but like Michael says, that’s who Dad is.”

“Huh?” Justin frowned after Brian's retreating form. He was taking the guy to the bathroom.

“When I stayed over last summer, he told me what Mom meant about his friends and curfew. I hope you won’t change your opinion ofhim, but he sleeps around. He stays out most of the night and sometimes brings someone home.” His cheeks were red as he spoke. “I can’t imagine doing anything like that, can you? I mean, look what just happened! That guy came over and he followed just like that.”

Justin cleared his throat. “I think that’s hot. That guy looked a little older than us, and he still went for your dad.”

“Which proves we’ll be forever single if we try to play games on his playground.”

“I bet there are plenty ofguys who wouldn’t go for his type.” Justin shrugged.

Gus leaned his head against Justin's shoulder. “Or we could stop trying to find someone when we could have each other?” The hope in his voice was palpable.

“Hey, I thought we weren’t going there. You promised zero weirdness,” Justin reminded him.

Gus tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. “Are you wearing Armani?”

“What?”

Gus sniffed at his neck. “It smells like Dad’s cologne. Did he take you shopping without me?”

“Oh, it’s my new shower gel,” Justin lied. He had to keep Gus away from him, because he was too perceptive.

.

.

.

 _> BFF>_ What’s up?

 _< Justin<_ Can’t wait to get out of school.

 _> BFF>_ Any plans for tonight?

Justin knew that Gus would understand when he canceled their study date. He only had to find a good excuse.

He’d seen Brian exactly three times after their wild first night and the morning after at the diner.

They had met at Mrs. Peterson’s birthday party. Brian had cornered him into a guest room upstairs. They had a quickie against the bathroom door, with Brian's hand covering Justin's mouth. Gus’s mother had been worried to see Justin flushed when he joined them again in the living room. He’d lied about itbeing hot in there. No one had noticed Brian's untucked shirt or disastroushair.

Justin had called Brian after school ended one day in March, asking if they could talk. Brian had been busy at work, but invited him to his advertising agency. Justin had fallen in love with the environment there at first glance. That time they hadn’t done anything remotely sexual. Justin sought advice about being bullied in school. A part of him was happy no one had picked up on that Gus was queer,too, but the football players were making Justin's life hell. Brian had given him advice and told him to call him if anything happened again.

The third time they’d seen each other had been a week ago. Brian had been called to school when Gus had gotten into a fight with the star football player who nearly stuffed Justin into a toilet during their break. It had been a long evening spent with all three sets of parents in the principal’s office. Justin had spent most of that night on the phone with Brian, crying about the injustice. The bully was given detention, Gus was suspended, and Justin was warned not to flaunt himself in front of others.

 _< Justin< _All yours, Stud!

 _> BFF> _Babylon? Ten?

 _< Justin< _You bet!

Justin found the perfect excuse to be able to disappear from home. He told his mother he was spending the weekend at Gus’s. With all the drama at high school, they had barely seen each other, except late in the evening to exchange homework and catch up.

Gus almost crumbled Justin's resolve to go to Babylon when he started whining about having looked forward to a weekend spent together, and that he didn’t like being used like that. Justin promised to return before noon the next day and they’d have fun together.

Despite all his efforts, Gus was still pining over him, while Justin was falling harder for Brian.

The bouncer at Babylon had stopped giving him the stink eye. Brian had probably talked to him.

Justin ordered himself a beer, propping his elbows against the bar as he lookedat the dancing men.

“Hey, cutie! I haven’t seen you around.”

Justin glanced at the dark man to his right. He looked hot, but he wasn’t interested. He wanted Brian.

“Maybe you haven’t looked hard enough,” Justin mumbled.

“Now that I noticed you… Want to check the backroom?”

“What are you doing here?” An obnoxious voice said loudly from somewherein front of Justin. It was Brian's best friend. “Scamper off!” Michael glared at the other man. “Wait until Brian finds out.”

 _Game on._ Justin contained his glee, doing his best to appear distressed. “Please, don’t tell him.”

“Don’t tell me that Gus is here as well,” Michael grumbled, already dialing Brian's number.

“I’m alone,” Justin admitted in a small voice.

He tried not to laugh when Brian approached from behind his friend, plucking his phone from his hand. “Stop making my dick vibrate,” he said loudly. “Looks like it’s time to take naughty kids back home.” Their eyes met.

Justin gulped from his beer defiantly. “I might get spanked,” he said teasingly.

“I’m sure it’s well-deserved.” Brian picked uphis bottle, handing it to a confused Michael. “Later.”

To Justin's shock, Brian leaned over and kissed Michael's lips. _What the hell? What was that?_ Had he done it before and he had just missed it?

“Is Michael your boyfriend?” Justin asked curiously.

“I thought I made myself clear. I don’t do boyfriends. We’re just friends.”

“Except me.” Justin winked, elbowing Brian's side.

Brian shoved him in the Jeep’s general direction, telling him to keep his mouth shut.

.

.

.

The sex got better with each visit.

Justin became more confident and even initiated their meetings.

The most daring quickie they’d had so far was at the diner. They’dhad lunch with the guys, Gus included, when Justin rubbedhis shoe over Brian's ankle under the table. Brian attempted to kick him at first, but eventually allowed him to play. Then Justin stood upabruptly, heading to the bathroom. He felt like a fool standing in the middle of the stall waiting. When the bathroom door opened, his heart doubled in speed. The door of the stall opened and Brian stepped inside the cramped place. They didn’t talk as Brian pushed Justin against the door, making it rattle. They returned to the table together, commenting on the stinky bathroom in the diner. None was the wiser about their whereabouts.

Justin visited Brian's office regularly, mesmerized by the Art Department. It was during those times when he’d made up his mind about his future. He was going to enroll inPIFA during the coming year, graduate, then work as a graphic artist for Brian.

Justin had started sketching more and more. No one found it odd that there were some drawings of Brian as well, because everyone he knew got their picture in his sketchbook.

During the summer before senior year, Gus picked up that Justin was seeing someone. When he confronted him, Justin denied it, saying he was just having fun. That prompted Gus to follow him to Liberty Avenue. They went to Woody’s, which was the bar Brian and his friends frequented.

The first time Justin had stepped in there with Gus, everyone had turned to look, judging in silence, but no one commented on their age. Then Brian was on their case, mostly glaring at Justin. Thankfully, it was Emmett who’d saved them, saying Woody’s was harmless.

That evening, Brian had fucked Justin roughly in the bathroom at Woody’s, stating clearly how disappointed he was in him corrupting Gus. Justin called him a hypocrite for not allowing Gus to have fun, when Justin himself had been having lots of fun.

Justin and Gus became regulars at the bar, and their parents didn’t know where they were, considering they always returned home before curfew, their breaths smelling of peppermint, all thanks to Brian’s chewing gum. He dropped them off at the corner of the street every night.

Some nights, Justin faked that he needed to get something from a 24/7 store and after dropping Gus off, Brian would take Justin to his place and fuck him until the sun came up. After such nights, he’d meet with Gus at the diner in the morning.

As time passed, Justin could tell that even Brian started feeling something for him, more than just lust. They became reckless. There were lingering looks, innocent touches, hands grazing. To the untrained eye, Brian was nothing more than the protective father of Gus’s best friend, but to seasoned people, it was obvious.

The first to call them on their bullshit was Debbie.

After such a night at Brian's place, they were at the diner sitting across from each other. Brian was nursing a black coffee while Justin was sucking on the straw inside his fresh OJ. They were tugging without interest at a twisted napkin between them.

Debbie stopped at their table, placing a plate with an omelet between them, along with two forks.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Brian,” she said softly.

He glanced at her, abandoning tugging at the napkin andmaking Justin drop it to the table. “I’m having a coffee, waiting for my son to join us.”

Debbie sat next to Justin, making him squirm closer to the window. They hadn’t had time to shower. Barely two hours of sleep and too much sex had madethem exhausted. Justin was aware he reeked.

“You’re both playing with fire.” She pointed a red nail at Brian. “You think you’re being subtle, but it’s asclear as day.”

Brian caught Justin's eyes, and for a moment Justin saw raw panic there.

“I’m not going to tell you how to live your life, kiddo. Just be careful. This is a dangerous game you’re playing.”

Justin felt like barfing all of a sudden. Someone knew about their relationship. Because it _was_ a relationship. They were seeing each other regularly, and there was more than sex involved. They had a deep connection and talked about everything. Brian told him about his work troubles and Justin confided in him about his own problems. It always got awkward when they brought Gus into the discussion.

To prove how right Debbie was, not long afterwardGus joined them. He slumped next to Justin, mumbling a “Hi” in their direction.

“Everything okay?” Justin asked, confused.

“How could you not tell me?” Gus focused his anger on his dad.

“Tell you what?” Brian was the mask of calm, while Justin sweated. There was no way Gus knew about them.

“You knew! Mom confirmed to me that you knew this!”

“If you’d tell me what crawled up your ass and died there, maybe I could—”

Gus slammed his palm down ontothe table. “You knew that Melanie has been talking to your friend about having a baby!”

“Oh, that.”

“Yes, THAT!” Gus shouted.

“What the hell do you want me to do? It’s their life. You’re leaving for college in a year.”

“That’s it, Dad. Can’t you see? The timing is just perfect. They’re replacing me!”

“They’d never do such a thing,” Justin interjected before Brian could say anything to escalate the fight. He knew how Brian felt about Melanie. He could barely stand her.

“You have no idea how I feel!” Gusretorted, focusing his anger on his friend.

“I happen to have a younger sister. When she appeared inmy life, I thought I was being replaced, too. Don’t you remember me raging about it?”

It had happened around the time Brian and Lindsay had split up, but Justin had preferred to be there for his friend, instead of near his family,who welcomed Molly into their lives.

“You were eight, Justin!I’m seventeen.” Gus shuddered. “Please, tell me they aren’t going to do it.”

“Be more specific.” Brian laughed. “Do it, as in Michael sticking his dick into Mel? Or do it, as in Mel having a baby?”

Justin changed his mind about the piece of omelet he’d cut for himself. “ _Brian_ ,” he groaned, covering his face. “OW!” He shouted in pain, grabbing his shin when it had been brutally kicked under the table.

 _Shit_ , Justin thought to himself. He’d called him Brian in front of Gus.

Thankfully, Gus was too upset to pay attention to what Justin had said. He kept moaning about his mothers, until Brian forbade him to talk about babies and the munchers.

.

.

.

The next to notice something was Justin's mother. They were home alone for a whole weekend whilehis dad had taken Molly with him to play golf with some friends.

Justin was in his room, sketching his favorite thing: Brian. He had to abandon his work of art for a bathroom break, and upon his return, he found his mother on his bed, looking through his drawings.

No one was allowed to touch that particular sketchpad, because it contained mostly drawings of naked men or parts of themale anatomy.

Justin stared at his mother, while she watched him with a knowing look.

“Do you have a boyfriend, honey?”

The first instinct was to bolt and never look back.

“I’m trying my hand ata project for art class.”

His mother smiled indulgently, patting the spot next to her. “I promise not to tell your dad.”

Justin sat stiffly next to her, trying to find a way out of the mess.

“So, are you seeing anyone?” She touched his back. “Is it Gus?”

 _Lie_ , his brain shouted. “Mom…”

“While your dad still thinks you’re going to end up with Daphne, I’ve been seeing you with Gus.”

“We’re friends. We tried…” Justin admitted in a small voice. “It didn’t work out. We decided to stay friends.”

His mom smiled kindly, making Justin trust his gut about believing she’d understand him. “Are you safe?”

“Mom!”

“I want to know if you’re being safe, Justin.”

Justin sighed wearily. “Yes, Mom, I am.”

“That’s all I want to know.” She got up, heading to the door. “And if you want to introduce us to your boyfriend, I will try to talk sense into your dad.”

“Sure,” he mumbled. His parents could never know about him seeing Brian.

 _< Justin_ _ **<**_ Are you busy?

He got lost inone of his drawings, almost forgetting he’d sent Brian a message when his phone vibrated next to him.

 _> BFF>_ What’s up?

 _< Justin<_ My mom knows I’m gay.

His phone started ringing. Justin accepted the call,heading over to close his door and lock it.

“Hey,” he greeted Brian.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked, concerned.

“Yeah. She found my sketchbook.”

“The one with naked drawings of me?”

“Yeah, but she didn’t get that far. Thank God.” Justin lay on his back on the bed. “How are you?”

“I’m at Babylon, actually.”

“It’s, like, three in the afternoon.”

“One of the spotlights fell and I’m supervising the team repairing it. Wanna come over?”

“Do you have to ask?” Justin laughed. “Hold on. I have another call. Don’t hang up.”

“Call me back,” Brian said, already hanging up.

Justin rolled his eyes. It had taken him weeks to get used to Brian's lovely behavior.

He glared at the caller ID. “Hey, Gus.”

“Justin! Are you home?” Gus gasped out.

“Yeah. You okay?” He sat up, worried about his friend.

“I’ll be there in ten. I have awesome news!”

 _< Justin<_ Raincheck?

 _> BFF> _Cocktease.

 _< Justin<_ I’m abandoning you for your son.

 _> BFF>_ !!!!

 _< Justin< _What’s that?

 _> BFF>_ I have no words.

 _> BFF>_ Talk to you later.

Justin laughed at Brian's antics. It didn’t take him long to find out that Brian was sometimes a bigger child than he. Brian was in his mid-thirties, but he acted like a preteen at times. Even Justin considered himself more mature than Brian when Brian queened out about the silliest things: like his clothes, the food not arriving on time, or the weather changing from the moment he left Point A and reached Point B.

Thankfully, Gus had inherited his mother’s sensible rationality, buthe could be a real WASPsometimes, worse than Justin had seen fromhis own parents.

The door handle rattled, alerting Justin that he’d forgotten to unlock his door. He opened it to reveal aglowing Gus.

“Guess!”

“You got laid,” Justin said without missing a beat.

“Does everything have to do with sex?” Gus shook his head.

“It’s _always_ about sex. We’re teenagers.”

“I got on the soccer team! I saw the ad about tryouts,and with the semester starting soon I thought,why not? I might get a good scholarship in the end.”

“I bet your dad is proud of you,” Justin commented. “He’s played soccer, too, right?”

“I don’t remember him boasting about it to you, but,yes.”

Justin wanted to kick himself. He’d learned a lot about Brian; things that he shouldn’t be repeating to his son.

“Anyway, I haven’t told him yet,” Gus admitted.

“Why not?”

“Because I wanted to tell you first!” Gus beamed, leaning closer to Justin.

Before he knew what was happening, Gus was kissing him slowly. “I know what we talked about…”he whispered against his lips.

“Then, I don’t understand why you still **—** Christ, Gus! I’m really sorry, okay? But you’re my best friend.” Justin placed his hands on Gus’s shoulders.

“I don’t even know you anymore! I barely saw you this whole summer! And when we _did_ get to spend time together, we didn’t talk like before. The other day when Dad took us to that concert in the park, you barely acknowledged me. I had no idea you were into rock music so badly.”

“So I found a common subject with your dad and insulted your sensibilities.” The second he said it, he regretted it.

“Why are you such an asshole?” Gus asked, pained.

“Fuck. I’m sorry, Gus.” Justin pulled his friend into a tight hug. “I love you.”

“Not that way.”

“Never that way.” Justin leaned back to look into Gus’s eyes. “Look at your dad and Michael. They’ve been friends since high school. We’ve knowneach other since we were born! And the reason I’m telling you this is because it’s obvious Michael likes your dad.”

“Everyone knows that.” Gus rolled his eyes.

“So let’s not be like them. You’ll find someone and forget about me.”

“Have YOU? Every time I ask about your boyfriend, you dodge the question.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m just having fun, you know? Drinking, dancing, and the odd blowjob.”

Gus stepped away, shaking his head. “I don’t know why you’re lying to me. Is it…” Gus frowned. “Are you seeing someone forbidden? Is he older? Not one of dad’s friends…”

 _Nah, just your dad._ “Nothing like that.”

“Fine. Tell me when you trust me enough with your secret. I promise not to judge.” Gus gave him a small smile. “I’m going to call and tell Dad about the soccer team.”

“You do that. Congratulations! I didn’t tell you, did I?”

“Thank you, Jus!”

.

.

.

It was a few months into their senior year when Justin's shield started cracking.

He’d had some of his drawings displayed at a show at The Gay and Lesbian Center, all thanks to Gus’s mother. She’d always praised his art, encouraging him to explore his creativity. She was an artist herself.

Pittsburgh wasn’t a small town by any means, but word traveled fast.

After his father had given him hell for being around such people, his schoolmates had continued their bullying the following Monday.

Chris Hobbs was the head bully throughout the week, calling him all sorts of bad names, tripping him, and making rude jokes. Daphne was ready to punch him a few times, but Justin kept her from getting into trouble. Hobbs then turned against Gus when he’d tried standing up for his friend.

It all led to Justin finding all his drawings burning in his locker. Enraged, he went like a bull after Hobbs, but managed only one punch before he was sent flying to the ground with everyone laughing around him.

Justin ran away as Gus reached for him. He stopped inthe first bathroom and called the only person who’d understand him.

“Sunshine, shouldn’t you be in school?”

Justin smiled a little at Brian's nickname for him. It was Debbie actually who’d started calling him that because of his brilliantsmile, then everyone around him picked up on the nickname. It was a good thing, too, because Brian slipped several times and called him that in front of others.

“I need you,” he sobbed. He glared at his reflection. There was a trickle of blood under his nose,and his right eye was swelling. His lips were split.

“What happened? Are you hurt?”

“Please come to theschool,” Justin begged. “I can’t…” He hiccuped a sob. “I hate Hobbs.”

“Hang in there. I’ll be theresoon.”

After washing his face, Justin marched out of the bathroom.

Most of the crowd had cleared, but Daphne and Gus were hovering, waiting for him. Justin snatched his bag from Gus, strolling out of the school and planting his ass on the stairs.

“Let’s go home,” Gus urged him. “What do you plan on doing?”

“Leave me alone.”

“Come on, Jus,” Daphne said softly, crouching next to him.

“He destroyed my things!” Justin brushed at his tears, hating that he was crying like a little faggot.

“Well, after that scene your mom will be called to school,” Gus reasoned. “Tell her what happened. She’ll talk sense into the principal.”

“Are you kidding me, Gus?” Justin yelled. “This school is filled with homophobes! I’m never coming back here again!”

“Don’t be a twat,” Brian drawled, as he walked overto them.

They all looked up in surprise at his appearance. While Gus was busy trying to figure out why his dad was there, Justin flew into his open arms.

“It’s gonna be okay. Shh.” Brian stroked the back of Justin's head. “What the hell happened?” he addressed the others.

“What are you doing here? What’s going on?” Gus stared at them, utterly confused.

“Justin called me when something upset him earlier. I told both of you to call me in case anything happens or you need help,” Brian explained.

“Oh.” Gus stared at his shoes.

Daphne was the one who reiterated the events, watching the interaction between Justin and Brian carefully. She knew about their relationship, and she was surprised how no one else knew. They were so obviouslyin love.

“Go home, Gus,” Brian said once Daphne was done talking. “Take Daphne with you.”

“What about Justin?” Gus asked.

“I’ll wait with him until his mother arrives; then we’ll go and have a chat with the principal.”

Justin made to protest, but Brian pressed his forefinger to Justin's lips, shaking his head.

“Call me the second you get home!” Gus pulled Justin into his arms, hugging him. “That was smart to call Dad.”

Justin nodded, not trusting his voice. All he wanted was to be back in Brian's arms where he felt safe.

As soon as Gus and Daphne weregone, Brian brought him close again, rubbing his back.

“Call your mother.”

“I thought you were joking.”

“I’m serious. I can’t go in there with you to talk to the principal, but she can. You said she was supportive.”

“Fine.” Justin pulled his phone out, calling his mother.

.

.

.

That had been the first time Justin had given Gus a real hint about whom he was dating, without himeven knowing.

On his birthday, which landed on a Thursday, Justin invited Daphne and Gus over and they spent the evening in Justin's room. They drank root beer and played board games.

At some point when Justin was losing horribly, his phone rang.

Gus, who was closer, stared at the caller ID.

“We’re both here. Who the hell else is your BFF?”

Justin rolled his eyes. I’m going to get more soda,” he replied, answering the phone while leaving the room.

“Hey!”

“Happy birthday, Justin!” Brian said with fake cheerfulness.

“I thought you forgot.” He pulled open the fridge, grabbing three more cans. “Cold.” He nearly dropped them when he stupidly hugged them to his chest.

“Yeah, it’s freezing outside.”

“No, I just got some root beer from the fridge.”

“Having a party? I’m wounded overnot being invited,” Brian teased.

“Shut up, you. Gus and Daphne are waiting upstairs for me.”

“Well, I won’t keep you from your little party. Maybe I’ll give you your present this weekend.”

“You got me something?” Justin tried not to get too excited.

“You’ll have to come over and find out. Now go, you don’t want to keep them waiting and jumping to the wrong conclusion aboutwhy you’re talking to me so much.”

“Nah, they have no idea who called. You’re BFFon my phone.”

“I had no idea we were that close,” Brian joked.

“It stands for something else.” Justin opened a cupboard and pulled out a big bowl, where he placed the cans and a new bag of pretzels.

“Best Fuck Forever?”

“I’ll tell you this weekend.”

“You’re a fucking tease, Sunshine.”

“Later, Stud.” Justin let his phone drop in the bowl and turned to the door ready to head upstairs when he noticed Gus in the doorway. “Jesus!”

“It’s just me,” he said softly.

They walked quietly back upstairs.

“You should invite him over,” Gus said when they reached Justin's room.

“Sorry?” Justin nearly dropped the bowl. He managed to deliver it safely to the bed.

Gus shut the door in their wake, while Daphne pulled out Justin's phone and the cans of root beer from the bowl before dumping the contents of the bag into it.

“So?” Gus raised a brow.

“What?” Justin asked innocently, picking upa tiny pretzel.

“Invite your boyfriend over. I know you were talking to him. Who elsewould be your BFF?”

Justin glanced at Daphne, but she was studiously ignoring him. She chose to look through her Monopoly properties.

“He was busy;that's why he called me so late.”

“Did you make plans for the weekend?” Gus was on a mission.

“Maybe.”

“Are you going to Dad’s club with your boyfriend?”

“Most likely.”

“Can I come along?”

“I think Brian accepted that he can’t keep me in line, but he won’t accept _you_ going there.”

“You go there so often you’re even on afirst name basis with my dad, Justin!”

“Guys!” Daphne waved a hand between them.

“What?” They both snapped.

“Stop bickering like two idiots!Gus, it’s clear Justin doesn’t want us to meet his boyfriend, so give it a rest. As for you, birthday boy, stop being so mean to Gus! You could protect him in front of his dad and explain that you’re the same age, and if you can go clubbing, so can Gus!”

Justin shot her a look, considering her mental stability for a moment.

“Good argument.” Gus nodded.

“What if Brian bans me from Babylon?”

“Good for you! You’re too young for it anyway.” Daphne retorted.

“I still can’t believe you’re so close to my dad. When did THAT happen?”

Justin shrugged, refusing to waste his energy on concocting some lie. “Are we playing, or what? Whose turn was it?”

.

.

.

 _< Justin< _I have Gus with me. It’s a long story. Don’t hate me.

Babylon was packed when they arrived Friday night around ten thirty. They went to the bar, ordering beer.

Emmett joined them, chiding them lightly, but nonetheless cheering their presence there.

“If only Dad would be as supportive as you,” Gus mumbled.

Emmett pulled Gus to the dance floor to cheer him up. While he had Gus turned around, he leaned closer to Justin.

“Go to the place where it all began.”

Justin stared at Emmett blankly, then noticed Emmett jerking his head toward the Backroom.

Justin stood there dumbfounded while Emmett disappeared into the crowd with Gus.

He made his way toward the Backroom, not sure if it was wise to head inside the room on his own. A pair of strong hands grabbed his arms, moving him forward.

“Keep walking,” Brian said hotly into his ear.

“You told Emmett,” he hissed back.

“I did no such thing. He confronted me about why I take so much pleasure in taking you home every time you come here when I could have you banned.”

“And what did you tell him?”

Brian spun him around, pressing Justin's back against a wall, while leaning one elbow near Justin's head.

“I told him it’s none of his business.”

“Well, he knows. He told me to come to the place where it all began. Do you think he saw us?”

“Stop talking so much. We don’t have much time,knowing Gus is here, too.”

“I said I’m sorry about bringing him, but it’s true. I get to have all the fun, while—”

Brian kissed him, effectively silencing Justin's words.

They hadn’t seen each other in some time, so a quickie didn’t satisfy them, but there was no time for more. While Brian buttoned up his jeans and Justin arranged his clothes, Brian instructed him to leave the room first.

Justin walked on shaky legs out of the Backroom. The orgasms Brian gave him were earthshattering.

He found Gus at the bar with Emmett and Michael, along with Michael's new boyfriend.

“Where did you disappear to?” Gus asked suspiciously.

“I went to piss,” Justin defended himself, aware of Brian's friends judging him in silence.

“For fifteen minutes?” Gus eyed him dubiously.

“There was a crowd.”

“Did you fuck anyone?”

“What’s with the questions?” Justin was tired of the same old argument.

“Did you hook up withyour boyfriend?”

Emmett choked on his beer. Michael eyed him curiously. Michael's boyfriend, Ben, watched the whole scene, intrigued.

“Hello, boys!” Brian said from right behind Justin. He placed a hand on his shoulder blade.

“Awesome! You’re just the person I wanted to see now, Dad! If you dare send me home, I’m going to tell Mom that you allowedJustin into your club, but not me!”

“Blackmail.” Justin could almost see Brian's eyes rolling. He didn’t have to look at him. “As long as you stay close to my friends, you’ll be safe. And don’t take any drugs.”

Brian departed, but Justin could still feel his hand on his back. By the look on Michael's face, he’d seen something, too.

.

.

.

Gus spent most of the night close to Emmett and indulged Justin in a few dances. Justin missed dancing with Brian, but there was no way they’d risk it with Gus so close.

“Time for little boys to go home.”

Brian scared the crap out of Justin by appearing from out of nowhere when he was dancing really close to Gus. He escorted them out, piling them in the back of the Jeep.

Gus had forgotten about their little quarrel, and he was humming to himself, swaying.

“Did you get my son drunk?”

“Moi?” Justin pointed to himself.

“Yes, YOU! Lindsay will kill me.” Brian knuckled his forehead.

With Gus unaware of his surroundings, Brian dared to tell Justin he’d wait around the corner after dropping them off.

It took skill on Justin's part to take Gus into his house and get him into bed, keeping him quiet.

“Stay.”

“Uh, I forgot my phone in your dad’s car.”

His lie was silly, and luckily Gus had already fallen asleep.

Justin ran to Brian's Jeep, getting into the passenger seat. Brian peeled out the second the door closed.

“In a hurry?” Justin teased, leaning closer to kiss Brian's neck.

“I missed you,” Brian admitted.

“Prove it.”

Stopped at a red light, Brian kissed Justin recklessly, making him lose his breath.

When they arrived at the loft, clothes flew in all directions. Brian took Justin against the metal pillar near the kitchen island.

Justin found the position hot, even though the lack of preparation made him cry out in pain and pleasure at the same time. Brian was showing him all kinds of sex and all positions and making sure he got as good as he gave.

They moved to the bed, where they tried every position imaginable. Justin discovered he was quite flexiblewhen Brian almost folded him in half while plowing into his ass.

Saturday was spent with Justin wearing his birthday present. He should have expected something ridiculous from Brian. He’d gotten him a vibrating butt plug.

.

.

.

When Sunday rolled around, Justin wasn’t ready to say goodbye just yet. It was a gloomy day and it looked ready to rain any moment.

They were lyingon top of each other on Brian's Barcelona chair, feeding each other Thai food. A tiny shrimp flew out of Justin's chopsticks when there was loud banging onthe door.

Justin was glad they at least hadtheir boxers on, but the ideaof one of Brian's friends finding him there…

Before either of them could make a conscious effort to move apart, the metal door opened.

Justin was hovering over Brian at that moment, still straddling his lap, chopsticks in his hand. Brian had a hand on Justin's ass and one across his own chest.

Justin's foot slipped and he fell hard on his ass onto the floor.

In the doorway was Gus, staring at them in utter disbelief. Justin could see tears pooling inGus’s eyes.

“Fuck you, Justin! FUCK YOU!” His eyes blazed with fury.“How _could_ you! I was so worried when you didn’t come back home.” He sniffed loudly. “You forgot your phone in Dad’s car. What a joke **!”**

“Sonny Boy…” Brian said softly.

Justin hadn’t heard him call Gus that since they were kids.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Gus sobbed loudly. “You’ve been seeing my dad behind my back this whole time? I thought I was seeing things when I noticed stuff.”

“Gus, let me explain…”

Gus picked upone of Justin's sneakers,hurling it toward his friend. “You went out to lose your virginity that night. You did it with DAD? Are you kidding me? After you slept with me, you went to _him_? Tell me this is a big joke.”

Brian shot Justin a look that madehim wish fora hole to appear in the floor and swallow him.

“Got nothing to say?” Gus yelled.

“What do you want to hear? Okay, I’m a lowlife,” Justin respondedsarcastically. “I’vetold you multiple times that we’re only friends,and that we can never be together like you wanted. But you never believed me!”

“And you!” Gus pointed to his dad. “Justin is MYage! What’s wrong with you?”

“Close the door and let’s have a talk like adults.”

“Forget it. I’m done.” Gus left, slamming the door shut in his wake.

“Fuck.” Justin covered his face.

“Is it true?” Brian asked calmly.

“Go after him!” Justin cried. “Just go. You can salvage your relationship.”

“Justin.” Brian crouched next to him, prying his hands away from his face. “I’m sure this makes me a heartless person in your eyes, but I’d rather make sure you’re okay. Gus will be fine. Give him time.”

“He’s your son, Brian!The two people that meant the most to him justbroke his heart.”

“He’ll come around. I’d told him way before I got involved with you not to pressure you into a relationship. I could tell you weren’t into him.”

“You knew!”

“It seems I didn’t know enough,” Brian said quietly. “So you slept with himafter all?”

“That’s all you got from that?”

“Justin, who the hell am I to judge you? You’re the only guy I’ve fucked more than once.”

Justin burrowed his face into his knees, allowing a crazed sob-laugh to escape his lips. Brian wrapped his arms around him, kissing his head.

Justin threw his arms around Brian, crying into his shoulder.

“I love you,” he whispered when his hysterical moment ended.

Brian chose to stay quiet and rub Justin's back.

.

.

.

School on Monday was awkward as fuck.

Daphne watched her friends, confused, not knowing why Gus was glaring daggers at Justin, while Justin was ignoring him completely. It was at lunch time when she confronted Justin.

“What the hell is happening?” She demanded, falling in step with him.

Justin clenched his jaw, answering her with a shrug.

“No, mister! You tell me now!”

Justin sighed heavily. “He found out. In the worst way possible,” heexplained.

They entered the lunch room, and his stomach rolled. Gus was sitting in the far corner, alone and looking small and hurt.

“He saw you with his dad?” Daphne whispered, gasping.

“Yeah. He came to his dad’s to ask if he knew about me, or fuck knows why. He saw more than he should have.”

“Well, I hate to say it, but I told you this was going to happen. You couldn’t hide such a thing forever.”

“You’re an amazing friend, Daphne.” Justin rolled his eyes, leading her to the areawhere Gus was staring at the table in front of him with no desire to eat his lunch.

Daphne sat next to Gus, and he flinched at her sudden presence. Then he noticed Justin sitting across from him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Eating?” Justin replied, frowningas he pulled an apple from his bag.

Gus opened his mouth, then closed it. “There are so many things I want to ask you and then there’s the urge to punch you inthe face, but guess what, Justin? As much as I hate you right now, I can’t bring myself to do or say anything totally mean to you because I FUCKING LOVE YOU!”

Daphne shot him a look that clearly said _fix this_.

“Let’s talk about it at my house after school,” Justin suggested.

Gus didn’t agree or disagree, he simply stood up and left the room. Daphne took it upon herself to be the mediatorand go after him.

 _< Justin_ _ **<**_ Can you talk?

 _> BFF>_ Not really. In a meeting.

 _> BFF>_ Write me here.

 _< Justin<_ I made plans to talk to Gus after school

 _< Justin<_ I have no idea what I’m gonna say

 _< Justin< _What can I tell him?

 _< Justin<_ And he said something that makes me feel like a tool

 _< Justin< _He said he can’t hate me because he loves me.

 _< Justin< _My life is a mess

 _< Justin<_ I guess you’re busy and can’t answer…

 _> BFF> _How can I get a word in between? You’ve assaulted me with an influx of messages!

 _< Justin<_ So?

 _> BFF>_ Tell him the truth

Justin glared at his phone. Brian had such simple solutions, but in this case, it would take more than the truth. He’d have to explain himself to Gus.

 _< Justin< _And what’s that? I started this thing with your dad when I realized how hot he was?

 _> BFF> _Why thank you, Sunshine!

 _< Justin<_ FOCUS

 _> BFF>_ Tell him what he wants to hear, Justin.

 _> BFF> _I promise to have a chat with him, too.

 _> BFF>_ I have to go. I’ll call you later.

Justin's hands hovered over the screen of his phone before he gave in and wrote the two little words.

 _< Justin<_Love you

There was no answer back, but he didn’t expect one.He’d grown to know that Brian shied away from feelings, but the way he’d been around him gave Justin hope that he might feel the same way, too.

.

.

.

The rest of the school day dragged, and Daphne cornered him after the last class let out. She gave him a speech about being careful how he explained to Gus, and to keep in mind that Gus really loved him.

The three of them left the building together.

“I’ll drive if you come to mine,” Justin offered, proud he’d convinced his dad to allow him to drive Mom’s old car.

Gus looked unconvinced for a moment. He’d carpooled with Daphne that morning.

“Go.” She smiled, encouragingly.

They reached the parking lot when a familiar black Jeep pulled upright in front of them. Justin nearly collided with the front of the car.

Brian rolled his window down. “Gus, get in.”

“What?” Gus stared with wide eyes.

“There’s no time. Lindsay just called and told me that Mel landed herself in the hospital because she’s not taking it easy during the pregnancy. She begged me to take you to them.”

“Shit. Is Mel okay?” Justin stepped closer. Despite the differences between Brian and Mel, he really liked Gus’s other mom.

Brian caught his eyes, then shrugged. “Gus, today.” He turned his eyes to his son, still rooted in place.

“Go, we’ll talk later,” Justin urged him, giving him a gentle shove toward the passenger door.

The second Gus was inside the car, Brian made a sharp turn and disappeared around a corner.

“That was…” Daphne trailed off.

“I hope she’s okay. Maybe this way he gets to talk to Brian first. I bet he knows how to explain it better than I can.”

“There’s nothing to explain, Justin. You guys fucked. It’s as simple as that. Gus has to understand why you betrayed him this way, especially with his dad.”

“Daphne… Look, I’m going home.” He walked to his car, shoulders slumped.

He hoped that there was a way to salvage his friendship with Gus. They’d been friends all their lives. He had no idea how to live without him.

.

.

.

At home, Justin worked on his homework, then got lost in his sketchbook.

It was close to midnight when he heard a noise near his openwindow. He’d been tired of waiting for Gus, but now he was on alert.

Lying on his bed, he watched as a hand, then a leg appeared into view before Gus’s head popped up. There was a smile on his face, and Justin knew how excited he was aboutdoing something so forbidden.

“Did you change your name to Edward Cullen?” Justin laughed.

Gus stood just inside the room, beaming. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Justin rolled his eyes, patting the spot next to him.

 _> BFF> _Dropped Gus home. You awake?

Justin snorted, looking between his phone and Gus.

Gus eyed him, confused, lounging next to him on the bed as he flipped through Justin's sketches.

 _< Justin<_ You think you dropped him at home.

 _< Justin< _He’s with me.

 _> BFF> _There goes our phone sex **.**

 _< Justin<_ Rude

 _> BFF> _My son is a cockblocker.

 _> BFF> _I talked to him, by the way.

 _< Justin< _Thanks

Gus shifted onto his side, extracting his phone from his pocket, then he shot Justin a dirty look. “Thanks for telling Dad I’m here.”

“Anytime.” Justin smiled. “I had no idea it was a secret.”

“I came through the window for a reason, Justin.” Gus leaned back against Justin's pillow, staring at the ceiling. “I’ve been thinking.”

Justin mirrored him, one of his hands bent behind his head, waiting for the talk he wasn’t ready to have with Gus.

Gus sought out his hand, clutching it tightly. Justin squeezed it back to show he returned whatever feeling Gus was trying to communicate.

“Last night,” he started saying. “I was pretty sure eighteen years of friendship went out the window just like that.”

Justin refused toevenblink, listening intently to Gus.

“But then I saw you in school and it looked like you hadn’tslept all night. I knew that you felt terrible.”

Justin bit his tongue so he wouldn’t tell Gus exactly why he hadn’t slept. Brian had kept him distracted for most of the night, but once Brian fell asleep, Justin hadsneaked out and went home, guilt eating at his gut.

“Like I told you during lunch. I can’t hate you, Jus.”

“But I deserve it,” Justin mumbled.

Gus rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand. “Dad told me how it happened. He thought you were some new hot guy and he seduced you.”

Justin laughed uneasily. “Don’t make me sound like the victim. I was pretty much a willing participant.”

Gus scrunched uphis nose. “Wasn’t it odd? To be with him after earlier that day you’d slept with me?”

“I tried not to think about it.” Justin kept his eyes on the ceiling. “I’m surprised we kept it a secret foras long as we did.”

“So now you don’t have a reason to hide.”

Justin turned to look at his friend. “Are you…? What does this mean? I have your blessing to keep my relationship with your dad?”

“Are you in a relationship? Remember what I told you about him.”

“Yeah, Brian told me from moment one thathe never fucked the same guy twice. I’ve been the exception for months.” Justin beamed, proud of how much Brian had changed since they’d started this thing. “I’m sure it’s weird for you to talk about this, so let’s just cut it short.” Justin turned to face Gus, their faces inches apart. “Is this going to affect us?”

“I hope not.” Gus closed his eyes briefly. “I’ve never seen Dad so open and proud and happy as when he talked about you. I want to hear your part in this, too,but I can alreadytell how much you care abouthim.”

“Shit. I didn’t even ask you.” Justin squeezed Gus’s hand as he realized something. “How’s Mel?”

“She’ll be okay. She’s been working crazy hours, which is not good for her pregnancy.”

“I see you changed your mind about having a sibling. I no longer hear hate in your voice.”

“I’m getting used to it. You were so young when your parents had Molly. I’ve been used to being the only one, butnow their attention will shift to someone else.”

“They’ll still love you, Gus.”

It was quiet for a long time and Justin's eyes were dropping since he hadn’t slept the previous night.

“So, how is it?” Gus inquired, making Justin open one eye. “To fuck an older man?”

Justin smacked Gus with the pillow. “You freak!”

“Come on! I can detach. I’ll try not to think of my dad as your boyfriend.”

“Shut up.” Justin winced. He preferred it when Gus was mad at him.

“I’m living vicariously through your sex life. Tell me.”

“Are you kidding? No way!”

Gus rolled on top of Justin, tickling him, making Justin shriek with laughter. The noise they were making woke upJustin's mom, who appeared in the doorway. She took in the way Gus was straddling her son, then shot Justin a disbelieving look.

“This is not what it looks like,” Justin explained, hating to say such stupid words.

“Sorry, Mrs. Taylor.” Gus slid to the other side of the bed, blushing furiously.

“Mom, really. Gus is a freak who thought tickling me would be a good idea.”

She shook her head. “Well, whatever you’re doing, keep it down. You don’t want to wake your father.” She bid them goodnight, then left.

When the door closed behind her, Justin exchanged a look with Gus, then they started chuckling.

It was clear they’d overcome a huge obstacle, but Justin wanted to see if Gus would feel the same in the morning. It seemedtoo good to be true thathis best friend would accept his relationship with his dad.

Before Justin fell asleep, he thought he heard Gus saying, “Justso you know, I will never acknowledge you as my stepdad.”

.

.

.

Since the cat was letout of the bag, they didn’t have to hide anymore. Brian’s friends were surprised to find thattheir suspicions had proven to be true, but nevertheless they accepted Justin as one of them, integrating him further into their group.

Gus’s mom had found out by mistake when Brian had come to pick up the boys and take them shopping. Justin and Gus had been sitting on the couch, engaged in a videogame, when Brian arrived.

He’d greeted Lindsay before approaching the couch. He placed a hand on the back of Justin's neck, tilting his head so they could kiss in greeting, then he ruffled Gus’s hair. Of course, Lindsay had immediatelyripped him a new one about it, but ultimately she promised not to mention it to Justin's parents.

.

.

.

It was April when Justin looked through the mail Molly had brought intothe house. He froze when he noticed the PIFA letter. He’d gotten the acceptance letter from Dartmouth less than a week ago, and Justin's dad couldn’t have been happier. Justin hadn’t seen him so excited in years, especially about something regarding hislife.

Justin stuffed the letter into his bag, then left for school, keeping the news a secret even though he felt like it was burning a hole through his school bag.

When school let out, he ditched his friends, saying he was inspired to finish a project for art class. He hadn’t even bothered to start on that project, which was the final test before the end of theyear.

“You don’t have to lie to us anymore,” Gus shouted after Justin's retreating form.

He drove to Kinnetik, Brian’s agency, like he was being chased. He was greeted by Cynthia, Brian's assistant.

Smiling widely, Justin stepped into Brian's office.

The man he loved was twirling in his swivel chair. Justin stopped him mid-turn, planting his hands on the arm rests.

“Hey!” Brian didn’t look surprised to see him there. Justin had dropped by unannounced so many times, he’d lost the element of surprise.

Justin plucked the letter from his bag. “Look what I’ve got!”

Brian looked at the letter, then at Justin's eyes. “Did you get in?”

“I don’t know. I can’t open it.”

Brian rolled his eyes, snatching the envelope from Justin’s grasp. With a letter opener, he carefully slit the envelope to pull out the letter, his eyes scanning the content.

Justin watched avidly for any sign regarding what was in there, but Brian had an amazing poker face.

Brian looked somberly at Justin, folding the paper and placing it on his desk.

“I guess it’s good I’ve already been accepted to Dartmouth,” Justin mumbled, dejected.

Brian took his hands, pulling him closer. Then he got up, towering over him. “Congratulations, Andy!”

Justin frowned, about to remind Brian that wasn’t his name. Then the proverbial light bulb lit in his head. Andy as in Andy Warhol. That meant…

“I got in?” Justin grabbed his letter. They were congratulating him on being one of the seventy students accepted in the program. “You asshole!” He smacked Brian on the shoulder.

“This is a reason to celebrate.” Brian declared, smoothinga hand over Justin's hair, smiling.

“I don’t feel like partying,” Justin admitted in a small voice.

“Then how about you come over to my place and I’ll show you how proud of you I am.”

Justin's eyes lit up, fingering Brian's slim tie. “And just what did you have in mind, Mr. Kinney?”

“Oh, I could think of several things.”

Brian pulled Justin by the sleeve out of his office and over to Cynthia. He proceeded to tell her to hold his calls and that he was leaving for the day. She gave them a knowing look and a wink, waving them off with a smile.

“I have to get the car home,” Justin explained.

“I’ll be right behind you.” Brian kissed him soundly, heading to his Jeep.

Justin sang every single song that came on the radio. At a red light he stopped next to Brian, rolling his window down and gesturing for Brian to do the same with his passenger window. Then Justin proceeded to sing the song currently on the radio, which was _All You Need Is Love_. Brian stared at him in horror, ignoring the looks from the crossing pedestrians andthe other cars stopped behind them.

.

.

.

When they arrived at Justin's house, Justin parked the car in front of the garage, picked uphis bag, and showed Brian five fingers, telling him to wait five minutes. Brian raised his thumb in his direction.

Justin rushed into the house and didn’t stop until he reached his room. He unloaded his school stuff on the bed, then stuffed a change of clothes in his bag, along with his sketchbook and pencils. On his way back downstairs, he bumped into his mother. He lied about some project, stating he would be over at Gus’s if they need him.

When he left the house, he checked over his shoulder to make sure his mother wasn’t looking out the window, then rushed to the Jeep.

“Four minutes and twenty seconds. I’m impressed.” Brian pressed a button on his phone.

“Did you time me?”

“I was bored.”

“I didn’t stop to pee, though I’ve got to go real bad.”

“You’ll piss at my place.” Brian patted his leg, chuckling. “When are you going to tell your parents?”

Justin dropped his phone on his lap. He was about to write Gus to cover for him, but Brian's moment of insanity was a more pressing matter.

“What? Are you out of your mind?”

“Well, they should know. Who knows, maybe they’ll be supportive?”

“Brian, you’re talking about the most homophobic person alive: Craig Taylor.”

“You don’t have to be queer to get into PIFA. It wasn’t one of the criteria, right?” Brian glanced at him, amused.

“Oh, about school.” Justin laughed uneasily.

Brian narrowed his eyes at him. “What did you think I was telling you to do? You should tell them, but do it for YOU. Be proud of what you've accomplished. That's a huge honor. As for us… That’s up to you if you tell them.”

“Us,” Justin whispered, smiling from ear to ear. “You said _us_.”

“It’s a word.”

“It implies you’re aware we’re an us and we have a relationship.”

“Don’t make me turn the car round and take you back to your mommy.”

Justin leaned closer to Brian, kissing the spot behind his ear. “I’m onto you, Mr. Kinney. You so looove me.”

Brian sighed loudly, pushingJustin back into his seat. “I don’t even know why I bother with you.”

.

.

.

They stepped into Brian's loft kissing and tugging at their clothes. The bed was too far away, and they barely made it to the couch. Justin straddled Brian's slim hips, bracing himself on the back of the couch. He’d learned to trust whatever crazy position Brian initiated, because Brian always made sure he wasn’t hurt or he fell.

Brian traced a hand over Justin's chest, kissing his neck, probably creating a bruise there, which Justin would have to figure out a way to hide. Justin arched his back, bouncing on Brian's lap, loving how deep Brian was inside him.

Justin was close to falling apart when he heard his phone ringing.

“Fuck it,” Brian grunted, holding him closer. His hands were on Justin’s ass, keeping it spread so he could piston faster and faster.

Justin moaned loudly, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Then Brian's phone started ringing.

“Fuck!” Brian shouted. He shoved deeper into Justin, punching his prostate. They both came undone, trembling.

As they regained their breathing, Justin's phone rang again.

“Are you kidding me?” Brian protested. He held the base of his dick and the condom, so Justin could get up.

Justin retrieved his phone. There were two missed calls from Gus. As he was about to text him and ask him what his problem was, Brian’s phone vibrated from his suit jacket. Justin answered it since **t** he caller ID indicated it was from Gus.

“What the hell, man?” Justin returned to Brian's side, snuggling close.

“Fucking finally!”

“What’s up?”

“ _What’s up?_ ” Gus repeated. “Your parents know, that’s what’s up! Your dad was coming home when he saw my dad’sJeep parked in front of your house, not mine. He stopped down the road. Your mom saw you skipping to the Jeep. When you passed your dad, he saw you.”

“Fuck.” Justin felt he’d been punched in the gut. He couldn’t breathe.

Brian snatchedthe phone from his hand. He barely paid attention to what Brian was saying, but it wasn’t pretty.

“Justin, look at me.” Brian cupped his face.

Justin realized he’d hung up, and judging by the look on his face, he hadn’t imagined what Gus had told him.

“It will be okay.”

“How can you say that?” Justin wailed, sobbing into Brian’s shoulder. “My parents know. They’ll forbid me to see you!” He pulled away to look at Brian through his tears. “Oh, God. You don’t suppose they’d get you arrested?”

“Justin!” Brian stroked his cheek softly. “You’re eighteen. They don’t have to know when we started seeing each other. You’re legal and allowed to be with anyone you want to.”

“There are so many wrongs, Brian. My dad hates you! Do you know that I was forbidden to be around you? I’ve broken his rules since I was eight, when you first took Gus and me to the park!”

“You mean, your parents didn’t know you were with me?”

“Duh!” Justin rolled his eyes. “They’d have never allowed me around Gus if they knew. You have no idea how many horrible things my dad called you. It wasn’t until a couple of years ago that I fully understood their real meaning.”

“I bet he had some nasty stuff to say about me,” Brian acknowledged.

“I never wanted them to know. But Mom found out I’m gay. She kept it a secret. But now we’ve been sloppy.”

“I’ll come with you. I won’t let you face them alone,” Brian promised, kissing him lovingly.

As they got dressed, Justin could feel dread filling his very soul. He had a bad feeling about whatthe outcome of the conversation with his parents would be.

Brian held his hand all through the drive back home, during which Justin’s mother called him. He said he was coming home in a few minutes,and to make sure his dad was up for a calm conversation.

.

.

.

The calm conversation was a joke.

The second the front door opened, Justin's dad pulled Brian into the house, ready to punch him. Justin stepped between them, narrowly avoiding his dad’s fist.

“STOP!” He yelled, shielding Brian from his dad’s assault. “I want to talk to you two, but if you start with hurting Brian without even knowing what’s going on—”

“Oh, I know what’s going on, Justin,” his father sneered. “This pedophile corrupted you! You fucking animal!” He made to reach forBrian, but Justin pushed his dad away.

“Just stop it, Dad! Brian never forced me.”

“What ideas have you put into his head?”

Justin figured they weren’t going to move to the living room. Confession time in the hallway it was,then.

“I’m gay.”

“You’re _not_ gay!” His dad growled. “You’re eighteen, for Christ’s sake!”

“So what? I’ve known I was gay since I was sixteen! I’ve been gay all my life!”

Justin took pleasure in the way his father’s face reddened and scrunched every time he said the word ‘gay.’

His mother was the one to move the party to the living room.

“If I may speak, Craig,” Brian said quietly.

“No, you may not!”

“Craig, you promised to listen to what they had to say,” Justin’s mom reasoned.

“You don’t have to remind me about how dangerous it is what we’ve been doing. I already know it. I resisted this temptation for months, but Justin is eighteen. He’s legal and allowed to be with anyone he wants.”

“And that someone happens to be Brian.” Justin felt the need to explain.

Brian shot him a disapproving look.

“You will stop this insanity immediately! I’ve already filed a restraining order. You’re not allowed 300 feet near my son!”

Justin shot up from the couch. “No!”

Brian crossed his legs at the knee, looking the picture of calm. “Craig, I think you should at least hear your son out.”

Justin’s dad shoved a finger in Brian's direction. “I won’t take orders from a pedophile! I’ll have you rotting in prison, Kinney!”

Justin felt his stomach twisting in fear. His dad knew people, and he could probably make true onhis threats.

“Look, Mom already knew!”

“You knew about this and never told me?” His dad yelled at his mom.

“She knew I wasgay,” Justin explained, not liking it that he was yelling at his mom. “I never told her about Brian.”

There was silence for a while, then his dad stood up. “You’re going to leave my son alone, Kinney! I don’t want to see you around him ever again. As for you, Justin, you’re forbidden to be around this pedophile. You’ll find out that after a few days, you’ll forget all aboutthe ideas he put in your head.”

Justin lurched to his feet, his hands turned into fists at his sides. “Brian didn’t put ideas in my head! Didn’t you hear a word I said? I was gay before we got together! He didn’t _make_ me gay!”

“You’re also forbidden to talk about this atrocious… _condition_! You will go to school, graduate, go to Dartmouth, and forget about being a faggot!” His dad shouted.

“I’m not going to Dartmouth.” Justin made the decision in the blink of an eye. He was going to leave home. He had no idea where he’d live, but he couldn’t stay with thisasshole under the same roof. “I’ve been accepted to PIFA!”

His mother smiled, reaching out to embrace him. “That’s wonderful, honey! I didn’t know you’dapplied.”

“Well, it was a back-up plan. Now, it’s the main plan.”

“Go to your room!”

Justin stared in disbelief at his father. He wasn’t five anymore to be dictated around like that. “No,” he said hotly. “Whatever you want to tell Brian, you can say it in front of me.”

“I don’t want to tell him anything, except to go to hell!”

Brian leaned forward in the armchair he was sitting in. “So, of what I gathered from your speech, in order for Justin to live here at home, he has to abandon who he is and be someone he isn’t in order to please you.” He scowled. “Excuse me, Craig, but that is abuse. What you want Justin to do is hate, not love.”

“If I wanted a damn psychologist, I’d hire one!”

“Maybe you should. Justin is young and he is just finding his way in the world – in a world that hates him for liking men. The least you could do is support him,” Brian insisted.

“Don’t tell me how to raise my kid, Kinney! Besides, why would I take advice from a cocksucker who ruined his marriage?”

Justin took a step closer to Brian. “Because I’m leaving home if you don’t change your mind about the rules. I want to be able to be who I am, to be with who I want, to do anything I want!”

Craig sighed, exasperated. “You don’t know—”

“Stop. Stop saying I don’t know! I know enough, Dad! I know you hated Brian from the first moment you saw him! I know you hate homosexuals! I know you’d kick your own son out of the house because he won’t obey your rules!”

“Craig, be reasonable,” his mom interjected. “Justin is gay, we've both known it. I’ve hinted at it for years if you remember.”

“Just because he’s artistic and… and not into sports doesn’t mean he’s gay, or that he has to throw away his future to pursue a hobby.” His dad stared at him unflinchingly. “You WILL go to Dartmouth and become a businessman, so you can actually make a living.”

Justin shot Brian a pleading look, feeling tears gathering in his eyes. He couldn’t live with his parents, not when his father was being so unreasonable.

Jennifer sighed wearily. “Craig, could you just leave your hate at the door, and accept that this is our son? We are going to lose him if you don’t agree with this,” she warned him. But sadly, her words had no effect on her husband.

“You stop seeing this pedophile right this second! And as long as you’re under my roof, I don’t want to hear you talk about your gay lifestyle!” Craig spat out, the last words spoken as if he had tasted something acrid in his mouth.

Justin blinked, tears threatening to slip down his cheeks. He rushed to hug his mother, not knowing when he’d be able to do it again. Then he turned to his dad, brushing awaythe stubborn tears.

“I’m leaving.”

That’s when all hell broke loose. Between his mother’s cajoling, calm voice, Brian's fueled anger spilling over toward his dad, and his dad shouting so loud that Justin was sure the whole neighborhood could hear them, he quietly slipped upstairs, unable to stand it anymore.

He felt like throwing up when he arrived athis room. He took in the dark blue walls, his drawings tapedto every available spot, his laptop on the desk where he’d left it the previous night, his jeans hanging from the back of the chair, the unmade bed, andthe huge teddy bear Brian had bought him for his fifth birthday sitting in the corner.

Justin made a beeline to it, picking it up and hugging it to his chest. It was a foot tall and made of dark brown fur with a big“J” sewn on its chest.

A door was slammed shut somewhere in the house, but Justin didn’t care anymore.

He sat on the edge of his bed with the bear, crying, his face pressed against the bear’s head. The desire to leave it all behind had never been stronger, but where would he go? How could he leave his room? What could he take?

The door of his room opened, then shut softly. The spot next to him dipped.

He inhaled sharply when he smelled Brian's Armani cologne.

“You didn’t leave!” Justin dove into his arms.

“I can’t believe you still have this thing.” Brian flicked one of the bear’s ears.

“My most favorite birthday present ever!”

Brian chuckled, rubbing a hand down Justin's back. “I thought the best birthday present was the butt plug.”

Justin turned red. “Mr. Bear is my favorite for sentimental reasons.”

“Mr. Bear?” Brian laughed loudly.

Justin squeezed the plush toy closer, swallowing thickly. “So?”

“Craig said if I wasn’t gone by the time he returned, he’ll have me arrested.”

“Where did he go?”

“Fuck if I care. What’s your decision?” Brian tilted Justin's head with a finger under his chin. “Think twice before you make a huge ass mistake.”

“Can I live with you?” Justin already knew the answer, but it was worth a shot.

“You know my loft is open if that’s your decision.”

Justin stared at him in shock. He’d expected Brian to let him down gently, explaining his bachelor pad wasn’t for a stray teen who was running awayfrom home.

“Temporarily?” Justin had to check.

“It can be permanent. It’s your decision, Sunshine.” Brian kissed his temple, resting his lips there, just breathing him in.

“Help me pack.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I can’t live here. I just can’t.” Justin pulled away enough to look into Brian's eyes. “Look, if you change your mind, I canfind a job anda place of my own.”

“Stop being a twat. The only thing I’m in agreement with your father aboutis that now you have to focus on school.” Brian stroked his cheek, kissing him slowly.

The door opened, making them pull apart. His mother stood there, staring at them for what felt like hours. She’d been crying if her red eyes were anything to judge by.

Justin shoved Mr. Bear into Brian's arms, walking towardhis mom. She met him in the middle of the room for a tight hug and more tears.

“You don’t have to go, sweetheart.”

“Yes, I do. Like I said, I can’t live here with Dad. I’m sorry, Mom.”

She reluctantlybrought him a duffle bag, and Justin packed everything he could in it. Additionally, he filled a backpack with his laptop, sketchbooks, art supplies, and other small, essential items.

Justin looked up when he zipped his backpack to find Brian looking at threepictures on hisnightstand: a recent one of him and Gus, one taken a few years earlier of him, Gus, and Daphne, and then one that was Justin’s favorite. The last photo was of him and Gus in the ocean with Brian. They had been four in that picture. Brian had one boy in each arm, as a wave was crashing over them. Gus was laughing, while Justin had his face hidden in Brian's neck, clinging to his hair for dear life.

“They had fun that summer,” his mom said softly, looking over Brian's shoulder.

“Yeah, but Justin was a lost cause to become Swimmer of the Year,” Brian replied with a laugh.

“Hey, I hate water.” Justin shuddered. “I mean, I stilltake showers.”

“Obviously, or no one would getwithin a foot of you.” Brian placed the photo frame back. “So this is all?”

“If I forgot anything…”

“I’ll bring it to you, or hand it to Gus to bring you,” his mom said. “Are you going to stay with Brian?”

“That’s the plan,” Justin replied.

Brian went to Justin's desk, writing something on a post-it note. “This is my address and phone number, Jennifer. I’m sorry it came to this. Justin deserves better than such a narrow-minded father.”

“Don’t let him see that,” Justin threatened her. “I don’t want him to know.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.Oh, Justin!” She cried out, hugging him again.

“We better go before Craig returns,” Brian reminded them. He slung the strap of the duffle bag over his shoulder and got a hold of the backpack by one of the straps.

Justin snatched his bear as a last minute decision, smiling widely at Brian when he shot him a repulsed look.

“You’re sleeping on the couch,” Brian commented.

“What? Gus said it doesn’t make a good bed. Why?”

“Because there will be no space in the bed if you bring him in there.”

They were going down the stairs with Brian ahead whenJustin took the opportunity to slap Brian’s ass, making him stumble.

At the Jeep, Justin hugged and kissed his mother again, promising to stay in touch. He got in the passenger seat.

He looked out the window to observe his mom close to Brian, whispering something urgent;then she smiled kindly, making him want to cry. At least, his mom understood him and accepted him for who he was. She seemed to even accept his relationship with Brian.

Brian got behind the wheel, and he was too quiet. Justin noticed that his poker face was gone. He could actually see raw emotions on Brian's face, especiallyin his eyes.

As they drove away, Justin refused to look in the side mirror and see his mom crying on the front lawn. Instead, he reached out to stroke the back of Brian's head. He smiled when Brian leaned into his touch, briefly closing his eyes.

“I love you so much, Brian,” Justin whispered, his voice shaking terribly.

Brian's answer was to catch his hand, bring it to his lips, and kiss the knuckle, then rest their intertwined hands on his lap.

.

.

.

“Is that dried toothpaste in my sink?” Brian came out of the bathroom, glaring at Justin. “And what has the toothpaste tube ever done to you to squeeze it like that? It will never be the same again.”

Justin looked up from the table where he was working on homework. He’dalways squeezed the toothpaste tube from the middle, and no one had complained before about the dry toothpaste in the sink. His mother used to take care of it without complaint.

“Fuck!” Brian shouted, kicking viciously at one of Justin's sneakers that was in his way. “Can’t you keep your crap tidy?”

Justin pushed away from the table. “Maybe we need rules.” He walked to Brian, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I can tell I’m messing with your life, Brian. Tell me how to make it better. Tell me thehouse rules.”

“I already told you: never forget to set the alarm.”

“Besides that.” Justin rolled his eyes. “I’ve been here for a week and you’ve been on my ass from the first hour I’ve lived with you. So, let’s make a list.” He pulled Brian to the table. He ripped a paper from his notebook. “No toothpaste in the sink. No squeezing the toothpaste tube the way I like. No leaving my shoes on the stairs. No eating chips on the couch. No touching yourcoffee maker. No messing with your DVDs. What am I missing? Oh, yeah… notaking the blanket from you in the middle of the night.”

“Justin,” Brian said loudly, shoving the paper from under Justin's pen. “You make it sound like afucking prison!I haven’t livedwith someone in years. I’ve forgotten how to share my things,and to be patient with a roommate.”

Justin nodded.“Then let’s learn together. I lived with my parents, but they never complained about these things,” he explained.

“Because you were part of that family.” Brian rubbed at his temple. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but in a relationship, both parties involved have to change and adapt to make it work.”

Justin grinned. “Mr. Bear, did you hear that? Big Badjust used the word _relationship_!”

“That was so mature.” Brian rolled his eyes.

“Don’t chide me on maturity, Mr. _My-Shirt-Is-Not-Matching-My-Suit-Color_.”

Brian ground his teeth, refusing to take the bait.

“Oh, oh!” Justin retrieved the paper with the rules. “I almost forgot!Home by ten! I’m not even allowed to go to Babylon now.”

Brian sighed. “You have one more month of school, Justin. Focus on that, then you can party.”

“And what’s with you scolding me after I had Daphne over when we worked on the project for chemistry?”

“You weren’t even doing your project. You were showing her around like this is the White House and she had the grand tour.”

“What about the times you told me to go to Gus after school or find something to do because you were _busy_?” Justin sneered. “You’re the one who said the word _relationship_ , but then you go and kick me out of the only place I can call home so you can fuck your gym instructor, some random guy you met at Woody’s and deemed worthy to be brought to your lair… Well, newsflash, Mr. Kinney!” Justin stood up abruptly, making his chair topple over. “I live here now! I’m sorry for ruining your zen, but you’re the one who invited me here.”

“Would you stop this drama princess moment?”

“No, because I expect us to work together, Brian! We’re in a relationship. We’re partners! Despite the fact that you fuck around and I accept that, it doesn’t mean I’m just your boy-toy who now lives with you and fucks with your stuff. I have feelings, Brian!”

“That’s not—”

“It’s exactly what you’ve been doing!You may not see it, because you’re too used to beingindependent. But you have no idea how many times I loitered around and did my homework at the diner, while you fucked your seveno’clock here –inthe bed I was going to sleep in with you at night. I’ve run out of lies for Debbie. She can tell you’re being an asshole to me, and because I’m stupid, I cover your ass every time.”

“Fuck.” Brian started pacing.

“I know you’re feeling guilty now. Don’t change your life because of me. That’s not what I wantto happen.” Justin stared at his feet, feeling small and unsure whetherit had been a wise decision to move in with Brian after all. But there was no going back. “So, I asked Debbie for a job the other day. I told her I want to help you pay for some things. She said I could bus tables.”

“Absolutely not!” Brian shouted. “When I invited you to live here, I took you in, along with all of your problems. You’ll have time to find a job in the summer; for now, you need to focus on finishing high school.”

“Why do you sound like a dad? You’re my partner, not my _father_ , Brian! I expect more liberty, more understanding, more… _care_ from you,” he whispered. “But you don’t care about my needs. It’s all about YOU. Maybe I don’t like the organic shit you eat, but I tolerate it anyway. When I offered to cook us dinner yesterday, you flipped your shit and ordered Thai.”

“What the hell do you want me to say? I already told you, I’ve forgottenhow to be ina relationship! I’ve never been in one, Justin. What Lindsay and I had was a big farce.”

“Let’s learn together, then.”

They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Justin waited for Brian to say something –anything – while Brian kept staring at him with the expression of a kicked puppy.

“Call me when you’ve decided something.” Justin made it as far as the kitchen island.

Brian grabbed his elbow, spinning him around. “So you don’t hear what you want and you leave?”

“You don’t seem to understand me.”

“Oh, I hear you loud and clear, Sunshine. What you want sounds close to all thethings that make life worth living: a real relationship, probably marriage, a baby, a white picket fence, ahouse… LOVE!” He spat the words in Justin’sface. “I don’t want _any_ of that! This is as close to a relationship as you’ll ever get from me. As for that love crap, you won’t find it down my road.”

Justin refused to start crying. “I never said I wanted marriage, you asshole! I’m eighteen! You’re the only one I have now, Brian. I can't go home. My dad hates me. And that love crap… I don’t care if you don’t feel the same, or if you will never say the words back, because I know what I feel. I love you despite the fact that at the moment I want to kick you in the nuts. But that’s love, I guess. You let the person get to you, because you care about what they say.”

Brian placed a hand on the side of Justin's neck. “I won’t bring anyone home ever again; the same goes for you.”

“Curfew is at one,” Justin said hopefully.

“Midnight.”

“Twelve-thirty?”

“Midnight. We’re going to revisit this rule when you finish school.”

“Three times a week at Babylon.” Justin narrowed his eyes, trying to communicate how he missed visiting the club.

“Maybe…” Brian laughed, leaning his face closer. “Three times per week, but you leave with me every time.”

“That’s a given.” Justin kissed Brian's lips softly. “And…you only kiss _me_ on the lips.”

Brian froze, pulling away.

“I want a part of you that’s only mine, and I choose that to be your kisses.”

Brian relaxed, smirking. Justin expected a jab, so he braced himself. “You know, you could have hadanother part of me that no one has touched in over a decade, but sure. My lips areyours.”

Justin blinked, his heart beating into his throat. His hands went to Brian's ass on their own volition. “Are you joking?”

“Absolutely. No one touches my ass.”

“I am, right now,” Justin teased, squeezing Brian's ass cheeks, allowing his thumb to inch closer to uncharted territory.

“Careful there.”

“Never?” Justin pouted.

“For now, you can have my lips.” Brian kissed him slowly, pushing his tongue into Justin's mouth.

“And we talk about what upsets us about the other’s habits,” Justin added, breathlessly.

“Make a list of what you want to eat.”

“Let me cook. I’ve learned from Mom.”

“You have one chance to win me over with your cream sauce.”

Justin burst out laughing, sagging into Brian's arms. “I thought we were going to break up for a second,” he admitted into Brian's chest.

“Now why would I want to deprive myself of my blond boy ass?” Brian asked, affectionately, kissing the top of Justin's head. “You’re entertaining to have around.”

“I’m going to be boring for the next hour. I have to study for my finals.” He pulled away from Brian. “Feel free to order Thai.” He slumped into his chair. “For the last time,” he added under his breath.

.

.

.

“Look at him – practically dead,” Emmett said jokingly from where he was leaning against the bar in Babylonobserving Brian.

“It’s not too terrible. We all get to that point.” Michael shrugged.

“But you and Teddy celebrated with _your_ significant other,” Emmett insisted. His eyes slid to Justin, who'd been watching them,growing more confused by the minute. “Wait! Baby is his midlife crisis!”

Michael inclined his head, considering Emmett's words.

“What the hell?” Curiosity got the best of Justin.

Ted chuckled. “Of course, Brian hasn’t told you. His birthday is this weekend.”

“I know. I plan on baking him a cake,” Justin announced. It was the others’ turn topeer over at him, confused and surprised. “Are you forgetting I’ve known Brian my whole life? I didn’t just meet him yesterday!”

“Which means, you know how he hates his birthdays,” Michael stated seriously.

“I remember spending a few birthdays with him and Gus. We had fun during those days.”

“Well, whatever you do, don’t remind him of the particularage he’s turning,” Michael advised.

“Are you infecting him with Stepford husband material? He’s too young to hear about what unspeakable acts of perversion you’re up to behind closed doors.” Brian appeared from behind Justin, throwing one arm around his shoulders as he scolded his friends.

“They were giving me life advice,” Justin explainedwith a big smile, tilting his head to see Brian. His sweaty hair was stuck to his forehead, his eyes were shining in a way Justin had grown to know was due to drugs, and he had a soft smile on his face, which was reserved only for him.

“Like what? Always wrap your soldier before sending it intobattle? Never accept drinks from strangers?”

Justin shook his head, amused.

“Any special plans for this weekend?” Emmett inquired.

Justin shot him a look, unsure why Emmett was poking the lion when he’d been advised to not remind Brian of his age. Maybe only his friends were allowed to do it.

Brian threaded his fingers through Justin's hair at the back of his head. “I plan to deflower my twink.”

“I think that ship has alreadysailed.” Ted laughed into his beer.

Justin turned slightly so he could wrap his arms around Brian. “I accept the challenge, but on Saturday night I’m not available.”

“And what’s more important than getting fucked into the mattress?”

“We can do that after I return from my date.”

Brian narrowed his eyes, pinching Justin's chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Date?”

“With Gus.” Justin beamed, enjoying Brian's reaction.

Brian blinked slowly, looking at him as if he’d lost his mind.

“I thought you’d refuse if I asked, so Gus and I decided to give the homophobes a farewell in style.” Justin smirked. “Prom, Brian. _Prom_.”

“Oh. You seriously scared me there for a second.”

Justin patted Brian's cheek. “Thought I’d leave you for Gus? Sorry, he doesn’t do it for me.”

“Are all your conversations so entertaining?” Ted wondered.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Brian bit back. He steered Justin away from his friends.

“We’re not leaving, right?” Justin had to be sure. It was barely midnight and school was practically over.

“I have an early meeting tomorrow morning. I’d like to get at least four hours of solid sleep.”

That meant they were going to fuck for at least two hours, which made Justin almost run to Brian's Jeep.

.

.

.

On Saturday, Justin woke up early. He never woke before Brian, but today was special. It was Brian's fortieth birthday. Justin tried not to analyze too deeply what the age gap between the two of them meant, because age was only a number. Ever since he’d decided to pursue this relationship with Brian, he’d refused to acknowledge his or Brian's age.

While Justin baked the cake, he let his mind wander. He entered very dangerous territory with his thoughts about how old Brian was, and where they’d be in a decade, if they lasted that long together. He let himself think of what Gus sometimes joked about – Justin becoming his step-father. He was indeed twenty-two years younger than Brian, which was insane, but he loved him with all his heart. Unless Brian decided to break things off, Justin could see them together for the long haul.

Because he didn’t pay much attention to the cake due to his crazy thoughts, when he pulled it out of the oven, he knew hemust have done something wrong. The centerof the round cake was sinking in uponitself, making it look like a butthole. Justin frowned, close to trashing the thing.

That was when Brian stumbled down the stairs, sniffing the air.

“Are you aspiring to become the new Julia Child?”

Justin glared in his direction, then at his cake.

Brian noticed the dessert, frowning at it when he stopped next to Justin. “What the fuck is that?”

“I kinda accidentally made a butthole cake. Happy Birthday!” Justin smiled widely, especially when Brian stared horrified at him.

Then Brian was laughing loudly, like Justin had rarely heard him do. “How did you know? I’ve always wanted a butthole cake for my birthday!”

Justin slapped Brian's armas he admitted, “I must have done something wrong.”

“Can we stick a candle in the butthole?”

Justin groaned, closing his eyes. Only Brian.

“I was all for being upset when you decided to acknowledge my birthday, but how can I be upset? This is the best present ever!” Brian leaned in to kiss Justin soundly, then he bent Justin over the counter, pushing his pants down.

Brian kept condoms and lube all over his loft, which came in handy when he wanted to initiate a fuck session in the oddest places.

Justin held onto the counter, while Brian plowed into him. One of his hands was gripping Justin's shoulder, and the other was on his hip, keeping him still as he fucked him thoroughly. Justin had no idea he could be so vocal during sex, because he’d rarely made sounds while jacking off before his tumultuous sex life with Brian started. But he was a screamer, which Brian had confessed that he loathed usually, but with Justin he found it hot. Justin didn’t even have to fakea scream, because Brian knew what he was doing.

“Fuck, Brian!” Justin's back arched. He gripped his own dick, rubbing as Brian nailed his prostate gland with each thrust. He spilled ontothe side of the counter, while Brian kept fucking him until he came with a loud grunt.

Brian slumped onto Justin's back, breathing heavily.

“Is someone growing old?” Justin teased.

“I’ve never been so insulted in my life,” Brian gasped out.

“I could stroke your big ego.”

“You could stroke something else,” Brian whispered, kissing Justin's shoulder.

There was a knock at the door, which made both of them protest. They arranged their clothes, and while Brian went to clean himself, Justin went to answer the door.

He suddenly felt naked in only his sleep pants when he found Gus on the threshold.

“Hey, bud!” Gus bumped fists with Justin.

“Morning.” Justin let him inside, aware of the pungent smell of sex in the air.

“Sonny Boy!” Brian greeted his son cheerfully, returning to the living area. “Isn’t this a surprise.”

“I’ve got a problem,” Gus said seriously.

“Trouble?” Brian placed a hand on Gus’s back, guiding him to the couch. Justin followed them **,** gingerlysitting on Gus’s other side. His ass was tender, but the reason for it triumphed over any discomfort.

“Mom did the most atrocious thing ever! She washed my suit to be cleaned for tonight!”

“In the washing machine at home?” Brian paled.

“YES!” Gus dropped his head. “My suit is ruined, Jus.” He turned to his friend. “Prom is cancelled.”

“It’s not like I wanted to go real bad,” Justin said, shrugging.

“We’re going shopping.” Brian stood up. “You’re coming along,” he told Justin.

“But I have a suit.”

“What about shoes? You plan on wearing your ugly sneakers?”

“Yes.”

Brian hauled him up, pushing him in the bathroom’s direction. “Wash up and be ready in ten.”

Justin laughed, unable to restrain himself. “Ten minutes? I can be ready in five minutes flat. You take at least thirty minutes to get dressed!”

“I don’t roll out of the bed and look like this!” Brian gestured to himself.

“But that’s exactly what you look like when you roll out of the bed,” Justin joked, since it was the truth. Brian's hair was sticking up in all directions and despite their activities from earlier, he still had bed lines on his bare chest.

True to his word, Justin was ready to go in seven minutes, while Brian was still browsing through his wardrobe wearing only boxer briefs and socks.

Justin found Gus in the kitchen area, looking oddly at the butthole cake. His eyes found Justin's.

“My suit is just fine,” he whispered. “It was Mom and Michael who put me up to this.”

“NO!” Justin shouted, but Gus covered his mouth. “No, Gus,” Justin said hotly against his friend’s hand, slapping at it.

“They want to make something special for Dad. I deliberatelyacted like I forgot about what day it is.”

“God, I’m not part of this. Why did you tell me?”

“So what’s this thing?” Gus pointed to the cake.

“That’s my butthole cake. Isn’t Justin the perfect boyfriend?” Brian came down the stairs. He’d advanced with getting himself dressed. He had pants on now, and he held three shirts in front of him. “Which one goes better with these jeans?”

Justin had the insane urge to slam his head against the counter.

“The blue one would match Justin’s eyes,” Gus said sweetly.

Justin sneered at him, but Brian abandoned the red and light brown one, tugging the blue one over his head. While Brian disappeared behind the panels again, probably to apply cologne, Gus leaned into Justin.

“You’ll drive. We’re going to Babylon. Emmett decided to throw his surprise party there.”

“How much do you hate me, Gus? Brian is going to kill me when he finds out I’ve been involved in this thing!”

“Let’s roll, boys!” Brian bounded down the stairs with his phone and wallet in hand.

“I’m driving,” Justin called, grabbing the Jeep’s keys before Brian could reach them.

“Sure thing. I’ll catch up with Gus.”

That was easier than expected.

The drive to Babylon was filled with chatter, and Brian seemed none the wiser until they pulled up in the alley behind the nightclub. Gus was quick to wrap a scarf around Brian's eyes, making him shout.

Justin rounded the car to help Gus. Justin held Brian's arms behind his back, pushing him forward.

“Is this where you lead me to my execution?” Brian asked, amused.

“I have no part in this,” Justin explained.

“You’re holding my hands behind my back, Sunshine. Fuck! Ow!”

“Shit. Sorry, Dad.” Gus shot Justin a guilty look for allowing Brian to walk into a pillar.

.

.

.

Justin couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There was a table in the middle of the dance floor, and on it was an honest-to-God cake in the shape of a coffin,with a tombstone that had Brian's name and age on it. There were black balloons everywhere. This was so morbid. Brian had crazy friends.

Everyone gestured for Justin to pull the scarf from Brian's eyes.

Brian blinked slowly, adjusting to the light, while his friends blew party whistles and sang a horrid version of ‘Happy Birthday’. He caught Justin's eye, who couldn’t mask the shock on his face.

“This is so thoughtful of you,” Brian said sarcastically. “Though, nothing can top Justin's butthole… _cake_.”

There were several repulsed groans, but Gus took it upon himself to explain that Brianwasn’t making a dirty joke. Justin had honestly baked him a butthole cake.

“Top Chef,” Brian whispered into Justin's ear, tilting his head so they could kiss.

.

.

.

Prom was the worst.

Justin and Gus shared a dance, like everyone around them, but they got shit from their peers. Daphne intervened, getting between them and dancing with them. That was their first and last attempt to dance.

Around eleven, Justin was so bored he started texting Brian. Gus and Daphne were on the dance floor, having the time of their lives.

 _< Justin<_ Come pick me up?

 _> BFF>_ Wanna move the party to Babylon?

 _< Justin< _YES!

 _> BFF>_ Is my son a lousy date?

 _< Justin<_ It’s the others. Homophobic pricks.

 _< Justin< _Come on…

 _> BFF> _I’m on my way.

“What’s up, Taylor? Did your date abandon you for a woman?” Hobbs sneered.

“Fuck off, Hobbs!”

Because Hobbs had the maturity level of a tomato, he kicked Justin's chair, making him fall down. It was then thatGus and Daphne returned to their table. Daphne rushed to help him up, while Gus shouted at Hobbs about what a bully he was.

“Just forget it,” Justin mumbled, pulling Gus away, when he was actuallyready to punch Hobbs. “He’s not worth it.”

Hobbs left, muttering about the fairies being pussies.

Gus glared after him, but in the end, slumped next to Daphne. “What did he say to you?” He asked Justin.

“His usual shit. I’m so happy it’s over and I am not going to see him ever again.” Justin toyed with his phone. “Listen, I just talked to Brian. He’s coming to pick me up in a few minutes. I seriously hate being here. Maybeyou want to join us at Babylon?”

“Nah. You go. I’ll take Daphne home,” Gus said. “We were just talking about leaving early.”

 _> BFF>_ I’m out front.

Justin looked at his phone and smiled. “This is my cue.” He kissed the top of Daphne's head, then Gus’s lips. He’d picked only bad things from Brian's friendship with Michael, but he couldn’t help but see similarities between them, and his friendship with Gus.

.

.

.

Justin dove into Brian's Jeep, grinning. “Ready to party hard?”

“I might break a hip at my advanced age.”

“Shut up, Stud. You’re the hottest!” Justin kissed him lovingly. “You know I don’t care about your age. I fell in love with YOU, not a number.”

Brian smiled softly, cupping Justin's cheek, their noses brushing, as Brian moved even closer. “I love you,” he whispered into Justin's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on this monster of a fic? (27k words in case anyone was wondering)


End file.
